Ya estaba escrito
by Shengli Asakura
Summary: -"Quizás hasta en el algún momento, les pidan que bailen"- recordó Sakura de su profesora de baile, pero nunca pensó en el peso de sus palabras y quien se las pediría, menos que fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano, a cambio de esconder su secreto o a que lo llevaría este.
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola todos, en primer lugar los personajes son del señor Masashi Kishimoto, segundo este es mi primer fanfic Sasusaku, espero que les guste :D ._

 _Shengling_

* * *

Prologo Recordando el pasado

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 22 años y vivo con mi hermano Naruto que es mayor que yo, por un par de años, hace poco nos fuimos a rentar un departamento al centro de Konoha, ya que nuestros padres se fueron a vivir a las afueras de la cuidad de la cuidad por una vida más tranquila.

Se podría decir que ahora todo va en calma, trabajo como secretaria en una empresa importadora de joyería y vestuario, junto con mi tía Tsunade y mi tio Jiraiya, pero no todo ha sido fácil, ya que hace seis meses, mi novio Sasori, termino conmigo, una relación de 3 años, al principio no todos estaban muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación, no lo veían con buenos ojos, estaba muy ilusionada , yo no quise mirar la verdad y cuando me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

 _Seis meses atras ..._

Hace días que estaba distante, pensé que como él era escultor estaba concentrado en sus obras, no quise interrumpirlo, me llamo para juntarnos en la misma plaza donde nos veíamos siempre y nos sentamos en unos columpios

-Lo siento Saku, creo que tenemos que debemos dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí, lo siento mucho. –me dijo muy serio, no pude articular ninguna palabra estaba atónita.

-¡¿Pero porque me haces esto?,! te he fallado en algo, ¿hice algo mal?- casi ni me atrevía a mirarlo para no comenzar a llorar.

-Es solamente que…Descubrí que lo nuestro es solamente una amistad, también que no quiero estar con alguien tan…Como decirlo…Masculina…Te siento más como un amigo, que como una novia… - Sin darme a cara- ...Masculina…Esa palabra se me pego en mi cerebro, como chicle, es verdad mi carácter a veces no era el de una dama, decía muchas groserías, amaba ver deportes, no me gustaban mucho las películas románticas, mi mama siempre me regañaba por no arreglarme, rara vez me colocaba maquillaje, prefería andar de pantalón que vestido, mis padres decían que tenían dos hijos, no un hijo y una hija , para el único lugar donde arreglaba un poco era para ir a la oficina….Amistad después de tres años…Algo no cuadraba.

-¿Y ahora lo dices, después de todo este tiempo?, ni mi familia aprobaba mi relación, estuve igual contigo…No me hagas reír- ya con una rabia acumulada.

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo, yo lo siento…Saku….Quizás fui yo…- trato de abrazarme, pero le aparte la mano.

-¡No me digas nada más, ahora vete, no te quiero ver más, fuera de mi vista!- después que sentí que ya se había ido, comenzaron a salir las lágrimas sin parar, me dolía el pecho, no podía respirar.

Luego de llorar un rato, trate de llegar tarde a casa, pero Naruto que aún estaba en el departamento, no me pregunto nada, solo ese abrazo fraternal para consolarme, no quería hablar.

-!Ese canalla, me las va a pagar muy caro, nadie hace llorar a mi hermana!- mascullo con rabia.

-Naruto, no hagas nada, por favor, ya no resulto simplemente – entre casi sin poder hablar.

-Está bien, no me voy a entrometer…- ...Hasta que sentimos que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Dobe, estas ahí?- no era ni nada más que el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Sasuke ambos trabajaban juntos en una escuela cerca de aquí, Naruto era profesor de educación física y el de matemáticas.

Desde que estaban en la escuela secundaria, siempre fueron mejores amigos, no podía negar que era atractivo, su piel pálida, sus ojos y su pelo, negros como noche sin luna, alto y con una muy buena figura, siempre con fama de playboy, con un séquito de seguidoras, sin embargo siempre decía que eran unas molestas.

Por un tiempo anduvo con una de mis compañeras de trabajo, Karin, al tiempo después la relación termino, ya que según ella, el era un completo grosero, ahora ella está feliz con Suigetsu Hozuki, el tipo que hacia las entregas de papelería.

-Si, teme pasa- con una cara de confusión, mientras me escondía abrazando a mi hermano.

-¿Que te paso Sakura?- pregunto al ver mis ojos hinchados.

-Ese artista mal pagado hizo sufrir a mi Sakura-chan- contó enfadado Naruto, aun con ganas de noquear a Sasori.

-Tsk…Ese arrogante con complejo de Miguel Ángel nunca me dio confianza- apretando los puños-

-A nadie teme.-dijo mi hermano

-Por favor, ya no quiero hablar mas de lo que paso.- sintiéndome desalentada.

-No te preocupes, ese tipo de todas formas era un completo idiota, eres mucha mujer, para tan poco hombre.- dijo Sasuke, con esas palabras fueron de consuelo, no pude evitar sentir un rubor en mis mejillas, sobre todo porque, digamos que no es la persona más expresiva del planeta.-

-Sakura-chan, es mejor que vayas a descansar, quizás así te sientas mejor.-

-Gracias chicos – y me fui a mi habitación.

Dormí por el cansancio, provocado por todas las emociones de ese tarde, a la mañana siguiente, en la mesa encontré una caja de bombones con una pequeña nota.

 _Hola_

 _Espero que esto te endulce un poco la vida, ya le conté a la vieja lo que paso y dijo que podías faltar por el día de hoy, animo._

 _Naruto_

En ese momento entendí porque dicen, que las parejas pasan y solo quedan los amigos y la familia.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, esto es solo la previa de lo que viene mas adelante, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, un abrazo :3_


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, aqui la historia va tomar un poco mas de forma, que estén bien ;) .

* * *

Capitulo 2 Florecer

Así pasaron mis días, sin novedad, siempre la misma rutina, casa-trabajo, aprovechando mi soledad para leer una buena cantidad de libros, ver televisión, Karin quería que la acompañara con Sui-kun, como le decía a algún bar o con Juugo amigo de este, todo intento era inútil, también veía películas con Sasuke y Naruto mientras tomábamos unas cervezas, ellos y sus intentos de animarme, realmente lo encontré tierno sobre todo de parte de mi hermano, se ha vuelto muy sobre protector conmigo, pero las palabras de Sasori, seguían frescas en mi mente, después de que paso eso, no supe más de él y no quería saberlo tampoco, miraba las fotos que teníamos juntos, los mensajes, sus regalos… De repente escuche que llamaron a mi puerta.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? - pregunto

-Si, es que hay cosas que aun no logro entender- con algo de nostalgia.

-Tu hermano sigue muy preocupado por ti, deberías dejar de pensar en él, lo único que hace es dañarte, ya te lo dije después que terminaron, tu eras mucha mujer para ese hombre, Sakura- sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias, Señor cubito de hielo- con algo de malicia.

-¿Por qué me dices así molestia?-pregunto un poco enojado.

-Es que normalmente no eres muy conversador conmigo, por eso decidí llamarte así por lo mismo , como tu me dices molestia, aparte ¿Naruto no se enojara que estas aquí?- algo extrañada.

-No, el dobe me tiene confianza, que te parece si nos desaceremos de estas cosas, ya no las necesitas - apuntando a la cosas a mi alrededor.

-Está bien, gracias Sasuke- y me dio un toque en la frente

-De nada, Sakura- me dio media sonrisa – Le voy a avisar a Naruto que su hermanita quiere sacar su basura- Y se fue.

Luego me ayudaron a tirar todo lo referente a él, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, Naruto ya parecía mas tranquilo, pero nunca me van a ayudar a sacármelo de la memoria, después de eso, mi relación con Sasuke volvió a ser la misma de antes, solo monosílabos y frases cortas .

Al otro día, no había mucho trabajo, mi tía Tsunade aprovecho de llamarme a su oficina, ya me temí lo peor, insegura entre a su oficina y me pido que me sentara.

-Sakura, necesito hablar seriamente contigo, pero como tu tía, la verdad desde que terminaste con Sasori, pareces un zombie, mi niña, me preocupas, esa sonrisa se perdió, esa mirada dulce, que te paso.-

-Me dijo que era muy "Masculina" para el y me veía como un amigo . - dije en apenas un susurro…Pero mi tia, me miro con seriedad y con molestia golpeando la mesa, ya me estaba asustando.

-Vaya, no crei que tenias una autoestima tan frágil…Masculina…Lo único que te puedo decir que esa es la excusa mas barata para terminar con alguien, pero de ese tipo no me sorprendería, nada .- miro por un largo rato la pared.

-¿Sakura, no has pensado en aprender a bailar?- me quedo mirando cambiando totalmente de carácter, dándome un sonrisa, yo solamente di un suspiro.

-No y no me gustan los bailes en pareja, me ponen incomoda- tratando de apartar la mirada.

-Sabes Sakura, tu sabes que tu tío Jiraiya es un pervertido de primera.- asentí –le gusta mirar a cuanta mujer tiene por delante, te preguntaras porque no se ha separado de mi ¿o no?- asentí otra vez – a tu tio le hago la danza del vientre, así mantenemos la flama encendida y como crees que mantengo esta figura - me quede atónita, mi tía, una seria gerente de una empresa internacional a bailarina con velo ,con sus caderas estrechas, abdomen plano y ese modo de andar con coqueto que no dejaba indiferente a nadie-

-Creí que te habías echo algún masaje o operado- dije casi sin pensarlo , pero vi su cara de furia, rompiendo su lápiz y comprendí que era cierto, yo no era nadie para cuestionarla menos porque es jefa y sobre todo mi tía, mi madrina.

-Inténtalo Sakura, no pierdes nada y de pasada sales de la madriguera, ya no te puedes lamentar por lo que no fue, dicen que el destino ya de por si tiene todo por escrito todo lo que sucede en nuestra vida , quizás él no era el amor de tu vida como tu creías, quien sabe si esa persona te esta buscando, para tener una oportunidad contigo , es momento de probar cosas nuevas abrirte a otras personas, es momento de florecer una vez, mi cerezo – la mire conmovida por sus palabras y fui a abrazarla, en estos meses nunca había escuchado palabras.

-Gracias tía, voy a intentarlo – mientras salia...

-Sakura, una ultima advertencia, figurita repetida no sirve para completar el álbum (1) – con una cara picara.

-Lo entendí – y me fui.

* * *

(1): significa que no vale la pena volver con el ex novio.

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si han ido aburridas las cosas, pero como soy primeriza en esto, sorry u_u ... En fin quizás que camino tomara Sakura,¿ Se arriesga o no?, gracias otra vez :3 .

 _Shengling_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, espero que hayan tenido un lindo inicio de semana n.n y dejo la respuesta de la interrogante del capitulo anterior :D

* * *

Capítulo 3: La araña

Fue un día difícil en la oficina , no tuve ni tiempo ni de hablar con Karin, por unos cargas de ropa de una marca importante que acababan de llegar, había que registrar todo, cuando hubo un pequeño respiro durante el almuerzo, me puse a buscar avisos de clases de danza del vientre , finalmente vi uno que me convenció.

 _ **Nara Temari**_

 _ **Clases de danza del vientre, para principiantes, días miércoles y viernes, de 18.00 a 20.00 horas**_

 _ **Numero: XX-XXX XXXX**_

Llame inmediatamente y por suerte me contestaron.

-¿Alo? – contesto una mujer

\- Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con Temari Nara?-.

-Sí, con ella- ya me pareció simpática al escucharla.

-Quería preguntar por el curso de baile – un poco nerviosa, pero ya lo dije por mi tía y por cambiar un poco.

-Claro, la otra semana comenzamos, trae un buzo cómodo y un caderin* (1) -

-Perfecto-

Anote la dirección que me dio , después del trabajo, me dirigí una tienda que estaba, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la empresa, donde vendían cosas de ese estilo velos, adornos, croatos* (2), todo para esa baile, una gran variedad de inciensos, no pude evitar comprar algunos y un caderin de color verde oscuro con monedas plateadas . Si seguía bailando esto, me compraré uno solamente con monedas, que lamentablemente no quedaban.

Al llegar a departamento, por suerte no había nadie, prendí un incienso de vainilla, me puse el piyama, luego vi mi nueva compra, me lo ate, trate de bailar para hacerlo sonar, no sé cuánto ruido hice, incluso no me di cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta y era Sasuke.

-Hola…- dije un poco agitada, después de esa "improvisación" .

-Hmp….Esta el dobe?- mirándome con esos pozos negros y sin querer tartamudeé.

-No… es…estoy sola….Si quieres puedes esperarlo por mientras, ¿quieres algo de beber?-dije tratando de calmarme y mientras entraba.

-Agua está bien, ¿Qué era ese sonido?- me pregunto con algo de curiosidad, hasta que me di cuenta que el casi mira el caderin en el sofá donde estaba a punto de sentarse, trate de taparlo, lo hice, pero para mí mala suerte, caí encima de el, sentí un aroma agradable, su corazón estaba agitado, el tiempo se detuvo en esos instantes , pero después me di cuenta de la situación y me pare inmediatamente, agradecí que el vaso haya estado en la mesa.

-Era una araña que estaba allí , enorme y fea .- cuando lo mire no sabía dónde esconderme.

-Tsk…una araña - con un notable enojo, sin creerme.

-Lo siento- dije sin mirarlo.

-Da igual, pero no contestas…-, me salvo la campana, en este caso, la puerta .

-!Sakura-chan, llegue!.-grito mi hermano.

-Justo llego Naruto, disculpa , tengo que dormir, mañana mi tía me pidió que llegara una hora antes , buenas noches .- me fui lo más rápido, agarrando el caderin y escondiéndolo entre mi ropa.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, me acosté, recordando todo lo que paso, a pesar de que fue un accidente aun sentía el aroma de Sasuke, su cara, sus ojos, todo con lujo detalle, antes lo miraba simplemente como el amigo de mi hermano, pero ahora algo había cambiado, tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que con Sasori, miedo a que estos sentimientos crezcan, a lo que piense el y Naruto.

Por alguna razón soñé que estaba en pleno en un palacio de mármol, decorado con telas multicolor, el piso con alfombras con diversos diseños, yo traía puesto un traje de odalisca de color rosa con una tela suave cubría parte de mi rostro ,en la habitación habían varias mujeres bailando, con un grupo de hombres tocando música, un guardia me traía amarrada de manos, me obligaban a sentarme delante del que parecía ser su jefe, no se le veía el rostro, lo único que se notaba en él, sus ojos negros pozos sin fondo , sus manos pálidas y cálidas , tomándome la cara con delicadeza, tocando mi cabello y soltando mis hebras de color rosa, luego pasando por mi cuello , mis hombros, se acercaba lentamente, estaba hipnotizada…Sentía su respiración... Hasta que sonó el despertador …Maldita sea, teniendo el sueño feliz en meses , se acaba de esa manera .

Mientras me arreglaba para irme , dije que uno que otro garabato….

-¿Qué sucedió, molestia?. – Era Sasuke, con esa media sonrisa, mientras espera a mi hermano para que se fueran a trabajar.

-Nada que te interese, Señor cubito de hielo, adiós .- bufe y me fui ,recordando a mi sultán de ojos negros.

* * *

(1): es un cinturón que usan las bailarinas de danza árabe, que normalmente es de tela y con monedas, también pueden ser cadenas , mostacillas o solamente monedas para que suenen al compás al momento de bailar .

(2): son las castañuelas árabes, son como mini platillos.

* * *

Ahora si que si esto esta tomando un poco mas de cuerpo y ¿sera solo un sueño o realmente existirá el sultán?, gracias por leer y que les vaya bien :3.

 _Shengling_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que esten bien, esta semana va ser algo agitada para mi u.u , pero he aquí mi descanso, por otra parte veamos que tal le va a Sakura de ahora en adelante...¿Le gustara o la vergüenza le gana? ;) .

* * *

Capítulo 4: La clase

Paso el tan esperado tiempo, contaba las horas para salir del trabajo, la ansiedad de cómo serán las clases, escondí mi bolso entre mis cajones y lo deje con llave, la única que sabía de mis intenciones era mi tía Tsunade, que me miraba con una cara nostálgica, a la hora de almuerzo aproveche de leer Eva Luna, unos de mis favoritos, hasta que finalmente eran las 17.00 pm , normalmente me quedaba media hora más o adelantando trabajo, pero hoy me di la libertad irme a mi hora.

Llegue a un edificio que estaba a 45 minutos de donde trabajo, subía al tercer piso, había una chica rubia con coletas y los ojos verdes oscuros, una figura muy atlética , con un un buzo y un caderin negro , junto a un grupo de mujeres y se acercó a mí.

-¿Sakura? -

-Sí, soy yo.-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Temari Nara, encantada de conocerte., anda a ese cuarto y te puedes cambiar.-

-Igualmente y gracias-

Me cambie enseguida y me ate mi pelo que me llegaba hasta los hombros, me puse al lado de una chica de ojos perlados, muy tímida con un largo cabello negro, se notaba que estaba más nerviosa que yo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Hola ,Hinata Hyuga, encantada, ¿y tú? -

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto-

-Atención chicas, me he presentado con cada una de ustedes –Hablo Temari.- a partir de hoy seré su profesora. Si me preguntan por el origen de este baile, las primeras eran sacerdotisas egipcias para adorar a los dioses, después con las invasiones turcas, se bailaba frente a los sultanes como un espectáculo y siendo más parecido a lo que es en la actualidad, van a decidir ¿sacerdotisas o esclavas?- pregunto.

-Depende de quién soy esclava- dijo una señora de más o menos unos cuarenta años, con cara de picara y todas nos comenzamos a reír.

\- Buen punto.- dijo la profesora, ya calmando la risa- ya nos relajamos, ahora a dejar la vergüenza de lado, nadie nace sabiendo, este baile es de seducción, energía femenina pura, con esto sus cinturas y sus caderas se van a fortalecer, sus brazos y su espalda también, por ultimo quizás hasta en el algún momento les pidan que bailen, si saben que bailan esto - Esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas por alguna extraña razón y senti escalofrio.

Puso la música, tambores que recordé por el sueño del otro día, primero comenzamos con un pequeño estiramiento para prevenir cualquier tipo de lesión y luego nos enseñó la posición básica, debí asumir que me salía más fácil con la cadera derecha, en ocasiones me perdida o iba en sentido contrario, al verme un poco complicada.

-Sakura, endereza la espalda , luce esos hermosos ojos, animo- asentí y le hice caso - Bien chicas, aprieten los abdominales …Muy bien.-

Seguimos con la balanza y el péndulo *(1, 2), que son solamente de caderas; Finalmente me sentí agotada, satisfecha, no crei que me iba gustar esa música casi ancestral, le pedí a Temari si me podría prestar o copiar en un pendrive con los temas, me despedí de Hinata y volví a casa con ganas de tomarme una ducha, ahí estaba el par viendo televisión.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola, ¿Sakura-chan, dónde estabas?- con la cara un poco confusa.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- tratando de desviar la atención.

-Normalmente, tu estas aquí cuando llegamos-

-El dobe tiene razón- me extrañe, desde cuando Sasuke, nota que estoy temprano en el departamento.

-Fui a hacer algo de ejercicio.- Mentí, o entre comillas mentí, ejercicio era, pero no el que pensaban.

-Lo importantes es que esta aquí, ¿o no dobe? - Me quedo mirando fijo, otra vez ese sueño en mi mente, pero sus ojos me analizaban como si supiera que no decía la verdad.

-Si teme, últimamente estas muy sabio.- cruzando

-Es que lo soy, con arrogancia a Naruto.

-Vaya como siempre tan humilde el…- no pudo completar la frase por un golpe de Sasuke- Eso dolió, cambiando de tema, Sakura-chan, ya que estas tomando el camino del deporte, ¿Qué te parece si salimos el teme, tu y yo a hacer ejercicio, este viernes? – me pregunto con una sonrisa de los más tierna, como cuando quiere pedir algo.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo un compromiso ese día con una amiga después de trabajar, que la pasen bien.- se quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

-Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas.- dijo con una risa tierna mi hermano.

-Está bien.-

Me fui al baño, antes de meteré a la ducha, me mire en el espejo, por completo, no estaba gorda, me detuve en mis piernas y mi cintura, no estaba mal proporcionada, al contrario, me moví como nos enseñaron el curso y me pregunte a mi misma ¿Dónde estaba esto cuando estaba con Sasori?, bueno el se lo pierde, me sentí feliz, eso significa que lentamente ya lo estaba superando, en mi nacía una mujer seductora, pero no vulgar, que poco a poco salía a la luz.

Dormí profundamente, recordé todo y otra vez soñé con el jefe vestido completamente de blanco aun con su rostro cubierto, caminamos por un jardín dentro del palacio, por un momento me dejo sentada sola en una fuente que estaba en el jardín cubierto con rosas, camelias, narcisos , miraba el agua cristalina, hasta que sentí otra presencia, en un rincón había un hombre con el mismo atuendo y la cara cubierta, usaba una túnica azul, sentado leyendo con unos enormes rollos de papel de vez en cuanto cruzaba una que otra mirada con él, mi sultan al ver esto inmediatamente se le acerco, no pude entender que decían, pero el susodicho se despidió con la mano, luego el jefe se paró frente a mí y me abrazo, fue tan inesperado, no era el abrazo tierno que me imagine ,era posesivo, sentí su respiración en mi cuello, cuando le correspondí, luego cuando el se iba sacar la tela que le tapaba parte de su rostro …Se acabó de nuevo el sueño…

Al levantarme me dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían sobre todo mis piernas, mi trasero, todo por la falta de costumbre, Naruto se reía a carcajadas de mí, mientras tomaban desayuno , decía que era una joven en el cuerpo de una anciana, me tome unos analgésicos y Sasuke calmado como siempre.

-Ten cuidado para la otra, molestia, no te vayas a quebrar algún hueso.- aun parecía molesto por lo que paso la vez anterior y le pedí perdón, ¿que mas quería?, lo fulmine con la mirada.

\- Ten cuidado con tu ego Sasuke-kuuun, también se puede quebrar. – con sarcasmo, solo se atrevió a fruncir el ceño.

-¡Esa es mi hermana!, que tengas un buen día y saludos a la vieja –dijo mi hermano , ya no podía más de la risa.

-Ok y tengan cuidado.- A veces me sentía como la mama de ese par y me fui.

En el trayecto a la empresa, me puse pensar si sueños serán una señal del destino o simplemente mi imaginación incrementada a niveles elevados o mis propias fantasías, quien sabe, ahora nada es seguro, solo queda esperar .

* * *

*( 1,2 ) : son movimientos con las caderas el primero es un balanceo corto y rápido, el segundo es lento y alargado.

* * *

Para comenzar, les pido perdón, si Sakura y Sasuke no tuvieron mucha interacción en este capitulo, mas adelante se viene en serio :D .

También les quiero agradecer a las personas que me siguen en esta historia, ya que al ser primeriza aun me da un poco nervios, también a **Yoss** y **Akime Maxwell,** por sus comentarios, les envió un fuerte abrazo a todos :3 .

 _Shengling_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana y asi sea el resto de los dias...Ahora a disfrutar :3

* * *

Capitulo 5: Me atraparon

Ya han pasado un par de semanas de que empecé mis clases de baile, cada día disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás, salimos a almorzar afuera con Karin a una que otra compra, también mi relación con Hinata se ha hecho más cercana, me sorprendió el hecho que trabajara tan cerca de la empresa, por lo que me comento hace muy poco habían puesto una pastelería con su familia, de vez en cuando compraba uno que otro pastel para llevar, también con mi profesora , Temari, se había casado hace poco con Shikamaru Nara y adopto el apellido de su marido, que trabajaba de ingeniero informático , ella siempre dice que es un hombre problemático.

Un día después de salir del trabajo fui al local donde trabaja Hinata y aproveche de comprar unos pasteles de chocolate con mousse de limón, al llegar a la puerta del departamento Sasuke estaba esperando afuera.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Salimos juntos , pero lo llamo el director, por unas competencias que tiene el equipo de básquetbol de la escuela y dijo que lo esperara aquí, pensando que habías llegado.-

-Está bien, entra-

-Hmp.-

-¿Quieres un pastel?, - le pregunte

-No me gusta lo dulce Sa-ku-ra,- Para que hace eso, no sé qué está intentando insinuarme, su mente es todo un misterio, cada vez que mira me siento intimidada, sobre todo después que supo que yo no estaba con Sasori.

\- Estos, no son tan dulces, de hecho con lo ácido del limón, se siente el sabor equilibrado con el chocolate- dije

-Acepto, si tú me acompañas, últimamente has tenido la costumbre de escaparte de mi .- yo me que impresionada, y sobre todo que haya notado mis fugas.

-Ok, pero no me he "escapado", solo es que justo tengo cosas que hacer.- dije, tratando de desviar el tema. Serví el pastel y nos sentamos en sofá, el mismo donde me caí, la otra vez y empezamos a comer, sin querer cerré los ojos al comer, me concentre en la textura del pastel y el sabor del limón.

-Sakura, tienes algo en la mejilla- me dijo, saliendo de mis pensamientos, trate de ver o más bien adivinar donde.

-Ahí. - se acercó y paso su lengua, donde estaba la crema de limón, sentí un calor en las mejillas, apuesto que mi cara debía tener el mismo color de mi cabello.

-Quedo limpio, puedes seguir comiéndotelo- me miro con una sonrisa provocadora, no sé si lo dijo en serio o en otro sentido, pero, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y me perdí en sus lagunas negras.

Por un tiempo no pude reaccionar, luego que sentí que se abría la puerta.

-Hola chicos… ¿Que están comiendo?-

-Pasteles, hay más en la nevera -

-Sakura-chan, menos mal que estas aquí, hay algo que yo y el teme tenemos que decirte.- con un tono más serio que lo de costumbre y tomando el pastel que le compre.

-No me digan, al fin van a salir del armario y yo que quería ser tía, aun así no se preocupen, pero déjenme ser su madrina de matrimonio. - dije con algo de pena fingida, ambos me querían matar, mi hermano apretando los puños con fuerza y Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al límite, continuamente les recordaba el mismo momento que lo creí cierto.

- _ **Hace 9 años atrás**_ -

Naruto me fue a recoger a la escuela, acompañado de Sasuke, camino a casa pasábamos al lado de una cancha de fútbol.

-Supongo que no tuviste problemas con esa tarea de historia que te enviaron.-

-No, gracias a tu papa, fue de mucha ayuda.-

-Teme, tu papa a pesar de verse tan severo, es un hombre muy agradable, se nota que lo sacaste de el-

-También dale gracias a tu mama, esas galletas estaban muy buenas.-

-¡CUIDADO!- se escuchó a lo lejos y de repente un balón le pego en la nuca de Naruto, haciendo que su cara chocara de frente con la cara de Sasuke, los dos se pusieron azules, se separaron de inmediato y trataron de limpiar sus bocas, me quede petrificada.

-Chicos, ¿Se encuentran bien? -pregunte

-Disculpa, ¿no has visto un balón por aquí?-pregunto con chico, pero al ver las caras mi hermano y amigo comenzó a sudar frió.

-¿Era tuyo? – pregunto mi hermano con rabia.

-Si…-pregunto el chico, cada vez más pálido.

-¡MALDITO LA VAS A PAGAR MUY, PERO MUY CARO! – Y de allí comenzó una golpiza al "pobre" muchacho, lo dejaron con una buena cantidad moretones, un ojo morado, no lo dejaron en paz hasta que calmaron su ira, por suerte de ellos, yo era la única testigo de ese hecho, yo no sabía si reírme o tener lastima por lo que paso, Al llegar a casa, Naruto se fue a lavar los dientes un muchas de veces con una gran cantidad de enjuague bucal.

 _ **-Fin del recuerdo**_ -

-Dobe, mejor se directo antes que a tu hermana se le ocurran mas ideas.-

-Bien, resulta que a Fugaku resulta que lo trasladaron a una oficina en Londres, como hay una habitación disponible, le sugerí al teme que se mudara aquí, en lugar de que se quedara solo en casa, ¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?- al principio no pude negar que era un poco repentino, a Fugaku siempre iba a viajes de negocios a distintos puntos del planeta y dejaba siempre a Sasuke con Mikoto, ahora que su hijo ya era un hombre independiente , ya era hora de que ella lo acompañara.

-No me parece mal, si a él no le incomo...-

-No te preocupes, está bien para mí y la escuela queda menos tiempo que de mi casa- interrumpió

-Decidido, teme bienvenido a nuestro departamento, viejo amigo, en tres días te mudas acá – dijo mí hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo van a comprar la cama matrimonial para ustedes? – con una risita maliciosa

-Sakura-chan… no bateo para ese lado-

-Tsk..Molestia, deja de suponer cosas que no son -

-Por cierto Sakura-chan, ¿dónde compraste estos pasteles?, están realmente deliciosos- pregunto mi hermano.

-Los compre donde trabaja Hinata, mi amiga con la que voy a hacer ejercicios.-

-Deberías invitarla algún día, ya que me da curiosidad quien motiva a mi hermana a realizar actividad física – con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Cuando la vea, le aviso.- no sería mala idea, aparte final de cuentas, si Naruto puede invitar a sus amigos, porque yo no a las mías, ¿o no? .

Finalmente Sasuke se mudó y se había acostumbrado al ritmo al que vivíamos, a veces ellos dos salían a correr para no perder la resistencia o iban a al gimnasio, según mi hermano, "el teme" era uno de los profesores temidos y respetados, pero a la vez sus alumnas lo encontraban muy guapo, muchas veces se encontraban chocolates o cartas en su escritorio, pero él se los daba todos a Naruto, en cambio el, era su opuesto, muchas veces parecía un estudiante más en clases .

Estos días hemos trabajado el doble, porque se acerca Navidad y normalmente las cargas llegan en cantidades triples, sobre todo las de origen chino e indonesio, sobre todo por el tema de papeleo, Karin y yo estábamos a mil por hora, con Tsunade presionando para que se agilizaran los procesos desde el puerto , mientras mi tío Jiraiya hablando con todos los contactos para armonizar la situación, tuve que llamar a Temari para avisar que faltaría por un par de semanas, cosa que me dolió mucho, terminamos cerca de las 6.30, casi estos días, cuando tenía tiempo me ponía escuchar la música imaginándome una que otra combinación , con que había aprendido .

Esa tarde después de mucho tiempo, llegue temprano a casa, supuse que ese par llegaría dentro de dos o tres horas para ir al gimnasio, me puse ropa cómoda, el caderin y puse la canción una de mis canciones favoritas, Habibi ya nour el ain , a todo volumen en sala de estar, aun me acuerdo cuando Temari nos dijo la traducción, para captar el mensaje que debía transmitir y comencé a aplicar lo que había aprendido, imaginando al jefe de los ojos negros que aparecía en sueños, siempre lo veía contemplándome a la distancia cada sueño se acercaba o me estaba punto de sacar el velo que me cubría .

Amor mío, luz de mis ojos, tú que vives en mi imaginación.

Estoy enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo (años) y no hay nadie más que tú en mi mente.

Amor mío, amor mío, amor mío, luz de mis ojos.

Tú que vives en mi imaginación.

Los más bonitos ojos del mundo (universo) los he visto yo.

¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío, con su magia!

Tus ojos están conmigo; tus ojos me bastan;

Iluminan mis noches.

Amor mío, amor mío, amor mío, luz de mis ojos.

Tú que vives en mi imaginación.

Amor mío, luz de mis ojos, tú que vives en mi imaginación.

Estoy enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo (años) y no hay nadie más que tú en mi mente.

Tu corazón me ha llamado y me ha dicho que me quiere.

¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío! Me has tranquilizado.

Contigo empiezo a vivir (tú tienes el principio); lo eres todo (toda la historia).

Contigo estaré hasta el final.

Amor mío, amor mío, amor mío, luz de mis ojos.

Baile tan inspirada, que no me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada, cuando me di vuelta, hay estaba Sasuke, con una cara nunca había visto en él, impactado, como si apenas contuviera la respiración , nos miramos a los ojos un tiempo, ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso, sentí el como una gota de sudor corría por mi pecho.

-Bueno, yo..-Trate de decir, me sentí apenada.

-Ahora entiendo el ruido que escuche la otra vez, creí que juntabas monedas u otra cosa, pero no me imagine esto-

-Por favor, no le digas nada esto a Naruto- le dije nerviosa

-Está bien, pero con una condición- con una cara indescifrable.

-¿Condición?, si es dinero no tengo – ya me temía lo peor, no sé porque me acorde de Temari en esos momentos.

-No iba a pedirte eso, sino que bailes para mí, sino el dobe se enterara de esto.- dijo con una media sonrisa presumida.

-Tsk…Esta bien, mantendrás tu linda boquita cerrada- dije llena de rabia

-¿Mi boca es linda molestia? .Y por cierto, yo te avisare cuando quiero "mi pago". – de la manera más arrogante…Es oficial, soy prisionera de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Quizás en que momento Sasuke le pida su pago a Sakura...En fin, gracias por seguir esta historia, a **Blue-Azul-Acero,** por el comentario :3 y disculpen el atraso , ahora estoy con exámenes, un abrazo :D .

 _Shengling_


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola, me gusta mi carrera, pero la odio cuando se mezclan con números u.u ... Ahora a leer :D

* * *

Capítulo 6: Amigos

Naruto me cobro la palabra, invite a Hinata un sábado en la tarde, ya que ambas no trabajamos ese día, la fui a buscar a una estación de metro que está cerca de nuestro departamento, advertencias correspondientes, que omitiera que nos conocimos en clases de danza del vientre, que íbamos a hacer ejercicio, los único que sabían eran mi tía Tsunade y Sasuke, el por accidente. Al llegar aun los chicos no habían llegado de las compras semanales y comenzamos a preparar una pizza para acompañar la velada.

-Hola, ¿cómo les fue? – pregunte mientras el par entraba, Naruto se quedó por un buen tiempo mirando a Hinata, se fue directamente hacia ella.

-Bien, así que tú eres Hinata- la pobre asintió y tenía su cara roja.- Mi hermana habla muy bien de ti, por cierto me gustan los pasteles que trae de tu trabajo, ¿los preparas tu u otra pers... -Hasta que le llego un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

–! AAAUCH, TEME, PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES TAN BRUTO CONMIGO!- tocandose donde lo golpeo

-Dobe, mira su cara, la estas espantando, él es Naruto Haruno y yo Sasuke Uchiha, encantado- con un carácter un poco más calmado.

-Disculpa Hinata-chan si te hice sentir un poco incomoda, es que de verdad quería conocerte, mi hermana siempre habla de ti. - dijo mi hermano algo apenado, mi hermano nunca se había comportado de esa manera con alguna mujer.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun…Sakura también me habla de ti también – dijo la pobre tímidamente, pero no tanto hace algún momento.

\- Ojala que no sean cosas malas de mí- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No ha dicho nada malo de ti Naruto-kun, al contrario, dice que eres un buen hermano- tratando de calmarlo y ahora él fue quien se ruborizo.

-Gracias, hermanita- con una sonrisa pícara.

Después de sacar las cosas y la pizza del horno conversamos de todo un poco, del trabajo, ahí fue que Hinata nos contó que había estudiado gastronomía, su papa era jubilado y que junto con su hermano abrieron una pastelería hace muy poco y que ella hacia los pasteles, mientras Neji administraba, mientras Hanabi y Tenten atendían o a la ayudaban a ella, Naruto se acordó de sus queridos alumnos, tiene uno que le recordó a el cuándo niño, que se llama

Konohamaru y Sasuke por el contrario, se quejaba de que siempre en los exámenes le colocaban corazoncitos y tenía que descontar puntos, por ello, ambos concordaban en una cosa, el misterioso director de la escuela donde trabajaban Kakashi Hatake, tenía cara con una máscara tapando su rostro, el era una de las personas mas cercanas que tenían en la escuela, se comportaba como si fuera su tío, les daba uno que otro concejo ,no se despegaba de sus libros, a veces los visitaba, su eterno rival del director Maito Gai, el director de la escuela que estaba al otro lado de la cuidad, no solo por los inter escolares, sino desde niños, incluso fueron rivales en el amor, Shizune la ahora esposa del director, quien era la única mujer que logro que su vista no sea solamente en libros y le había visto la cara a Kakashi, llevaban dos años de matrimonio, el director siempre les contaba como surgió el amor.

 _ **-Hace 4 años atrás**_

En pleno invierno, en una librería de Konoha.

-Kakashi, ¿porque justo ahora se te ocurre comprar libros?, deberías estar compitiendo conmigo.-

-El conocimiento es poder Gai, aparte así salgo de la realidad un poco-

-No crees que un poco de adrenalina te haría mejor-

-Es invierno, lo que menos quiero es salir.-Kakashi miro a cajera, leyendo , Carrie de Stephen King, hace tiempo no se sentía de esa manera, como un adolescente , como a los que les dictaba clases de literatura, ya estaba dando por sentado que se iba a quedar soltero de por vida, ahora se fijó en las delicadas manos de ella, con su piel de porcelana, sus ojos concentrados en el libro, como si más tratara de descifrarlo que de leerlo, parecía una muñeca como las descritas en sus novelas, sin embargo no fue el único en notarlo.

-Hermoso lirio de los valles nevados, ¿qué tal si algún día acompañas a este semental a una cita?- Shizune, se espantó por tal interrupción, luego soltó una carcajada de los nervios.

-Lo siento, tengo que trabajar- parando un poco la risa.

-En otra ocasión preciosa, quizás yo pueda ser el protagonista de tu novela,- dijo Gai con una sonrisa ganadora, apuntando al libro junto a ella.

-¿O sea, que este muerto?- pregunto ella con ingenuidad

-No, de otra donde los protagonistas terminen vivos y juntos, mi bella flor.- digo, "el semental" de cejas gruesas , un poco avergonzado.

-Voy a llevar este- dijo Kakashi, sonriéndole a la cajera, pero él no era de los tipos convencionales como Gai con las mujeres, sin que este se diera cuenta escribió una nota y la metió entre los billetes para pagar el libro.

-Ok, espero que vuelvan pronto.- dijo Shizune, devolviéndole la sonrisa, Kakashi se sintió más seguro de su acto, luego reviso entre el cambio que le dio Kakashi.

 _Buen libro, que lees a pesar de que soy fan de King o de Coelho, pero si quieres hablar de ellos, te dejo mi número si aceptas._

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _XX-XXXX XXXX XXX_

De allí empezaron a salir en calidad de amigos, tenían mucho en común, Gai a veces iba a la librería a insistir que salieran, le traía flores, peluches, cosas que no le gustaban a ella. Pasó el tiempo y la compañía, junto con el amor por la lectura, se transformó en amor, cuando Gai se enteró, no tuvo otra que resignarse y ser el padrino de bodas de ellos.

 _ **-Fin del recuerdo-**_

Y yo que mi tia Tsunade estaba de muy mal humor, ya que uno de los camiones donde iba una importante carga de ropa para una tienda de Konoha se averió y eso era un de negocio de una suma considerable de dinero, si ella estaba de mal humor, todos pagaban y al pobre que le tocaba ver la transacción, no se supo más de él, el único que podía calmarla era Jiraiya , y otros temas, también de cuando éramos niños, una vez por un tiempo me llamaron Sakuro-kun, porque accidentalmente un chico pego goma de mascar en mi pelo , me lo cortaron tanto , que me empezaron a llamar así mientras los niños me molestaban, con las niñas se me acercaban o me regalaban cosas, ahí estaba Naruto defendiéndome, de todos, por suerte creció rápido.

Nadie se dio cuenta como pasaba el tiempo, ya era hora que Hinata partiera a casa.

-Gracias por todo, fue muy agradable estar con ustedes-

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, gracias a ti por venir, mi hermana hace tiempo que no traía a alguna amiga aquí – le dijo Naruto.

-Si, una de las pocas amigas que tengo, aprovecha de estar tiempo con su novio o tienen planes.-

-Disculpen, ¿dónde está el baño?.-

-Al fondo a la derecha- dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias- y mi amiga partió al baño, Naruto se me acerco un poco.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿tu sabes si Hinata tiene novio?- el pobre tenía un poco de ansiedad.

-No, que yo sepa, a nadie ¿Por qué?-

-Porque me gustaría invitarla a salir, es tal como la describiste, tierna y amable, hace mucho que no conocía a una chica así, normalmente se me insinúan tipas muy alocadas.- eso si que me impresiono, normalmente Naruto es un poco más lento en temas del amor, nunca ha sido de invitar y menos de preguntar, salía con una que otra mujer, pero no tenía fama de mujeriego, para él era simplemente salidas esporádicas, por eso lo molestaba un poco con Sasuke, la única novia que supe que tenia se llamaba Shion, por lo que contó el mismo, a ella le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y termino la relación.

-Naruto , lo único que te puedo decir es que su hermano es tan sobre protector con ella como tú lo eres conmigo, se paciente y pórtate bien con ella, si me entero de algo malo, tu sabes que soy igual o peor que tía Tsunade o mama y ni aunque seas mi hermano, no me voy a contener, no me importa dejar de ser tía, aparte ella es una buena chica.- dije en el tono amenazador, Naruto empezó a sudar frió captando mi mensaje a la perfección.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, puedes confiar en mí.-levantándome la mano en señal de promesa y nervioso.

-Más te vale- con un aura tétrica.

-Vaya dobe, parece que las Haruno si que tienen carácter ahora entiendo a tu tío Jiraiya y a Minato, definitivamente los hombres no salieron con ese gen.- riéndose como loco, creo que Naruto en ese momento, se acordó cuando llegaba con malas calificaciones, papa nunca le decía nada, pero se escondía en el armario o donde mi tío trataba de ayudarlo, nada, mama era implacable .

-Gracias por recordádmelo teme- con sarcasmo.

-Nos vamos Sakura- dijo Hinata, asentí – Adiós a ambos, a la otra voy a traer algo de la tienda.

-Cuando gustes Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Adiós –

Después de dejar a Hinata en la estación, volví al departamento, tuve suerte de que mi hermano no pregunta que hacíamos con mi pelinegra amiga, note que aparentemente estaban todos acostados, como yo no tenía sueño, me puse a ver una película, Kill Bill , habían dado un montón de veces en la televisión y por primera vez la vi desde el principio.

-¿Cerveza?-

-Gracias.-Sasuke se sentó al lado mío a ver la película.

-¿Ella es tu compañera o no?-

-Si, es una de las pocas amigas que tengo allá, aparte de mi profesora, ¿cómo lo adivinaste? –

-Descarte, de la única que hablabas era de Karin, pero como su noviazgo va en serio, ahora tienes a ella y por lo que veo el dobe se interesó mucho en ella.-

-Por lo que dijo, quedo claro.-

-Hmp.-

Por un tiempo nos concentramos tanto en la película que no nos habíamos percatado, que estábamos muy cerca.

-Sakura, anda preparándote pronto para mi pago- me extraño, en un momento era tan amable y después se convertía en un patán.

-No es necesario que me recuerden lo que tengo que hacer. – dije algo fastidiada.

De un momento a otro, estaba arriba mío, atrapándome con sus brazos, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración

-Harás lo que yo diga Sakura, lo demás, lo dejo a tu imaginación.-mirándome de manera seria.

-Apuesto que les pides eso a todas a los de tu harem y te aviso que no soy parte de ellas.- apartando la mirada, estaba a mil por hora, quería escapar, sin embargo una parte mía no quería moverse.

-No te preocupes, no te considero igual a las demás…Solo prepárate.- me susurro al oído y se levantó.- Dulces sueños Sakura.- y se fue a su habitación, en cambio yo me fui a acostar, me puse a leer Orgullo y prejuicio, esas imágenes de su cara, su aliento cerca de mi cara….Sin querer, ya me está empezando a gustar este juego.

* * *

¿Naruto conseguirá salir con Hinata?...Yo se que parezco loro escribiendo esto, es la pura verdad, gracias por seguir esta historia, ahora puedo respirar un poco, sin exámenes ..wiii XD , gracias por los comentarios a **Akime Maxwell** , **cinlayj2** y a **Hinata12Hyuga :3** , que les vaya bonito :D .

 _Shengli_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que tengan una buena mitad de semana XD y a leer...

* * *

Capitulo 7: El cazador cazado

Navidad y año nuevo fueron familiares, Sasuke se fue a Londres por un par de semanas, Naruto y yo pasamos esas fechas con nuestros padres que vivían a las afueras de la cuidad, su casa es enorme, mi padre tenía su huerto y desde allí tenían su negocio junto con mama, que también vendía una que otra cosa que tejía. Mi papa aun nos trataba como a un par de niños pequeños, a pesar de que ya habíamos cruzado el umbral de los veinte, en cambio mi mama, era todo lo contrario, fue agradable pasar con ellos, ya los extrañaba, papa con su calma y mama su energía, son una pareja con equilibrio que, pero ya era hora de despedirse lamentablemente y nos fuimos al terminal de buses.

-¿Cuando me vas a traer una novia?, de verdad que estoy empezando a creer que de verdad te gusta Sasuke-kun.-

-Kushina, no lo molestes, pero cualquier decisión que tomes hijo te apoyaremos.- dijo papa en un tono conciliador.

-Mama y papa, no se me quema el arroz (1), no me gusta el teme y ya me gusta alguien.- dijo mi hermano un poco sonrojado, papa se echó a reír, dándole golpecitos en la espalda en señal de aprobación, en cambio mi mama inmediatamente se acercó a mí.

-Dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?- con curiosidad

-No sé, no estoy segura.-

-Sakura Haruno, soy tu madre contéstame.- con un tono amenazador, su cara se tono del color de su cabello, rojizo.

-Está bien, es una amiga mía, creo, trabaja en un negocio con su familia y hace un par de semanas que conoció a Naruto.-

-Si lo dices, ya me quedo más tranquila, pero tú, ya estas mejor por lo que me ha contado Tsunade, ¿ya hay alguien en ese corazoncito que te interese?-

-Aun no me siento lista, mama.-

-Cerezo, hija mía, no te lo voy a decir por ser tu madre, pero te has puesto muy guapa, así que tomate tu tiempo, que pretendientes no te van a faltar – y me abrazo.

-Gracias, te voy a extrañar mucho.-

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.-

\- Ambos cuídense entre ustedes, si quieren volver, aquí siempre va haber un lugar para ustedes.-dijo mi papa

-Si- dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias papa.-

-Naruto, Sakura-chan, envíenle saludos a Sasuke-kun de nuestra parte.- dijo mama.

-Adiós papa.- Dije ya un poco más triste.

-Cuídate mucho, hija.- acariciado mi pelo.

-Sakura-chan, ya es hora.-asentí y nos subimos al bus, muy cargados de todo tipo de vegetales, sobre todo de tomates para Sasuke.

-Avísennos cuando lleguen- grito papa

-Ok – dijo mi hermano

Al llegar a Konoha, todo era muy tranquilo, como típico domingo por la tarde, el departamento intacto, limpiamos un poco, acomodamos todo, aun Sasuke no había llegado, era extraño no verlo aquí, ya me he acostumbrado a su presencia, lo único que esperaba que este año fuera tan emocionante como el anterior, sobre todos los últimos meses.

Era viernes, en el trabajo todo era a ritmo normal, Karin y yo conversamos durante el almuerzo y decía que no se iba a tomar vacaciones hasta agosto, tenía planeado viajar con Suigetsu, durante esas fechas. Después fui a clases como lo de costumbre, Temari nos recibía en la puerta.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tu?-

-Bien en Suna, junto con el problemático y mis hermanos.-

-Que bien, toma traje esto para ti espero que te guste- saque una bufanda roja, que le compre a mi mama.

-Muchas gracias,esta linda , ¿entramos? –

-Si

Me cambie, salude a Hinata, le entregue unos mitones violetas, que por suerte le quedaron bien y Temari hablo.

-Chicas, no pude verlas durante navidad, así que les tengo un pequeño obsequio, que lo vamos a ocupar.- comenzó a repartir unas bolsitas que contenían un velo que el mismo color de nuestros caderines, a Hinata le todo uno de color azul y a mi uno verde claro.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- grito Hanako-san, la más longeva del grupo y todas apretamos a Temari.

-Chicas gracias, me despeinan- y todas nos reímos

Comenzó la clase con las típicas elongaciones, recordando lo anterior, lo nuevo los tipos de vueltas y como usar el velo.

\- Sakura, acércate – me pare frente a ella

\- Miren , este es uno de los pasos que más me gustan, lo llamo el "Atrae, seduce y despide" , esto es lo que deben hacer- me envolvió con el velo al compás de la música- ustedes deben tomar al hombre, escogerlo, no al revés.- se repitieron las risas, mientras que Hanako le daba la razón, se comenzó a bailar junto con el velo.- lo seducen lo suficiente y cuando las aburran.- finalmente Temari me empujo con la cadera y saco el velo de mis hombros.- lo despiden, ¿está claro?

Practique con Hinata, ambas nos divertíamos mucho, más que seducir, era jugar.

-La pase muy bien tu casa la otra noche

-¿De verdad?

-Aha-

-La verdad, no fuiste la única, Sasuke, yo y Naruto también.-al nombrar a mi hermano, note un leve sonrojo de Hinata.

-Pasa por la tienda un día.-

-Lo que tu digas – y seguimos practicando.

...

Después de la clase llegue al departamento y note un par de maletas en la entrada, Sasuke había llegado.

-Teme, te extrañe tanto- dijo mi hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando el brazo del pelinegro.

-Yo no a ti dobe.-tratando de soltarse.

-Hola Sasuke –

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo les fue con tus padres?-

-Bien te enviaron saludos y una buena cantidad de tomates que están en la nevera-

-Dobe, dale gracias de mi parte.-

-Ok, esto de parte nuestra, espero que te guste – mi hermano le paso una bufanda azul y una mermelada de tomates que preparamos con mama.

-Gracias y tomen.- a Naruto le paso una polera del y otra cosas del Wigan, uno de sus equipos favoritos y a mi una caja con te de diferentes sabores.

-Gracias. ..Ah, por cierto Naruto, te tengo noticias-

-Todo oídos hermanita.-

\- No, mejor no, menospreciaste mi compañía.- dije en un fingido tono herido.

-Se te está pegando lo cruel del teme.- haciendo un puchero.

-Sorpresa…Lo único que te puedo decir, es que se trata de Hinata.- al pobre se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias.- dijo mi hermanito sin dejar de sonreír.

...

Llego el lunes y fue la locura por las cargas de Italia y Francia, era todo tema sino llegaba a tiempo, por suerte mi tio Jiraiya arreglo todo, al salir escuche que alguien me gritaba.

-!SAKURA-CHAN!-

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con Sasuke?.- Parado en la puerta de la empresa.

-El teme se quedó corrigiendo exámenes y como tengo tiempo, decidí irte a buscar.- después de mucho desde la universidad que no iba a recogerme a alguna parte, lo que sospechoso, algo me decía que la causa tenia nombre.

-Ya se, me quieres acompañar a visitar a Hinata.-ante esto Naruto se puso un poco nervioso.

-La curiosidad fue más fuerte.-dijo con una cara picara.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta la pastelería y Neji estaba en el mesón.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas y quien es el?- mirando o más bien analizando a Naruto.

-Hola, Neji, bien, el es mi hermano, ¿esta Hinata?-

-Naruto Haruno, hermano de Sakura-chan.-trato de darle darle la mano, pero este la rechazo.

-Neji Hyuga, voy a buscar a Hinata, salieron unos pasteles de fresa con merengue, ¿te traigo alguno?-sin mirar a Naruto.

-Si y dos de yogurt-piña, por favor.- le dije, se fue a la cocina y mi hermano se me acerco.

-Este tiene un carácter peor que el teme.- en voz baja.

-Te lo advertí.-

Al minuto después, salió Neji acompañado de Hinata con su pelo tomado y un delantal celeste.

-Hola Sakura y Naruto-kun...- con un poco de timidez

-Hola Hinata-chan.- se quedaron mirando por un buen tiempo, hasta que Neji tosió para romper el momento.

-Naruto y tu ¿dónde trabajas?-pregunto el castaño con curiosidad

-Soy profesor de una secundaria cerca de aquí-

-Ya veo.-dijo

-Bueno, Neji dime cuanto te debo.- y me llevo a la caja, mientras Hinata hablaba con Naruto, pague, nos despedimos y nos fuimos.

-Sakura-chan, pídeme lo que quieras ahora.-

-¿Por qué dieces eso?.-

-Voy a tener una cita con Hinata-chan, gracias a ti.-y me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me sonaron los huesos.

-Felicidades.- no pude evitar alegrarme también, por un tiempo se preocupó mucho por mí, ahora era el tiempo de el de disfrutar.

...

Llego el tan anhelado día domingo , que Naruto me preguntaba todo, se nota que hace milenios no salía con alguien, hasta la ropa, al final decidió irse por el lado casual, una sencilla camisa naranja, con unos jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta negra que le presto Sasuke, le daba los consejos que a lo que escuche, son buenos. De esa era la manera en que el pelinegro le expresaba su amistad a mi hermano, sin palabras con acciones, finalmente se echó perfume en lugares clave .

-Listo Romeo, ahora a conquistar a tu Julieta.- le dije antes que se fuera.

-Cuida tus palabras dobe.- el con palmaditas en la espalda.

-Teme, te entendí.- dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Por lo menos se te quitaron los nervios.-

-Son las 12.30, estoy atrasado por 15 minutos.-y salió corriendo

-Que te vaya bien.-dije

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Naruto, partió a encontrarse con su doncella, luego partí a la cocina, para hacer el almuerzo, mientras Sasuke, se dedicaba a barrer y a sacudir, a pedido de el , hice una lasaña con mucha salsa de tomate , al sentir el aroma se acercó para abrir la puerta del horno, ya estaba lista y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Huele bien.-comió un trozo.

-Si, mientras estaba con mi mama, me enseño unas recetas nuevas.-

-No pensé que cocinaras tan bien, normalmente como en la escuela, creo que te pediré el almuerzo desde ahora.-

-Gracias.- me sonroje un poco por ese alago de parte de él.

Seguimos comiendo la lasaña, sacamos los platos de la mesa, el lavaba y yo secaba.

-Estas lista ¿Sa-ku-ra?-

\- Me queda que termines con esa olla y listo.-creyendo que a eso se refería.

-No, a tu promesa, yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato y ahora quiero tu parte.- quede atónita, sin embargo el serio, aun no me acostumbro a esos cambios tan bruscos de humor. Me gusta el Sasuke tierno, comprensivo, cálido…No el frio, aprovechador y calculador.

-¿Donde?-lo más cortante.

\- En mi dormitorio, yo tengo un parlante para que conectes la música. – dijo, sin mirarme.

-Diez minutos.- disimulando el escalofrío que sentí en mi espalda.

-Te espero- y se fue.

Fui a mi habitación nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir...Veía muy lejos que este día llegaría, tenía dos alternativas Sasuke jugaba conmigo o yo con él, decidí por la segunda.

Me puse las calzas negras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camiseta verde, suelta y que me llegaba hasta el ombligo y el caderin, me maquille un poco los ojos, solo para lucirlos, por ultimo tome el velo y le puse una cantidad considerable de mi perfume, me estire para soltarme , restaban cuatro minutos para prepararme mentalmente.

Primera vez entre a la pieza de Sasuke, era muy ordenada a diferencia de la de mi hermano, un desastre, un escritorio con su notebook arriba de él, un armario, donde estaba la mayoría de sus cosas y su cama pegada a la ventana, junto a una mesita de noche con una lámpara, su aroma estaba en toda la habitación.

-Pasa, allí están los parlantes para que pongas la música, empieza cuando quieras.- de manera arrogante, se sentó en la cama, tal rey en su trono , puse el pendrive, con Azez Alaya.

La canción que escogí por suerte inicia de manera lenta, seguí su compás, olvide la vergüenza, miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, los guiaba con mis manos y el velo, lo dirigía hacia donde quería llevarlos, el tiempo se hacía eterno entre nosotros, el ruido del caderin y el ritmo de la canción, él tenía una mirada que no había visto antes, no era esa risa seductora o esa mirada seria que me regalaba cuando me amenazaba que, era de un halcón mirando a su presa, listo para atacar apenas acabara esta fantasía…Cuando note que la canción estaba a un par de minutos de terminar le envolví el cuello con el velo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos , incite a que se pusiera de pie, baile cerca de el sin llegar a tocarlo, saque el pañuelo y cuando la canción termino, lo aleje con la cadera.

Rápidamente me envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos, estuvo a punto de besarme, sin embargo tape mi boca con el velo en el momento preciso, me miro impresionado.

-¿Por qué? – de manera agitada, aun abrazándome, sentí como su corazón se agitaba.

-Aun no soy tuya.- con una sonrisa coqueta, tratando de no perder la compostura, aunque una parte mía si quería.- y cumplí mi parte, baile para ti, con tu permiso.

Saque el pendrive, lo mire, seguía estático, le tire un beso al aire, haciendo sonar las monedas del caderin y partí.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto pegue un grito ahogado en la almohada de alegría, era una pequeña victoria para mí, ver la cara con la que me miraba Sasuke no tenía precio, más aún cuando a los minutos después escuche un portazo y el grifo de la ducha, no pude evitar echarme a reír…Este año sí que va ser emocionante.

* * *

*(1): significa que no es gay.

* * *

Ahora quedaron dos dudas, ¿como le habrá ido a Naruto en su cita y que hará Sasuke al respecto?...Gracias por seguir leyendo y en especial a **Akime Maxwell** , **cinlayj2 ,** por su apoyo, un abrazo a la distancia :D.

Que les vaya lindo :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, lo iba a publicar antes, pero me fui de viaje, espero que les vaya bien esta semana :3 .

* * *

Capítulo 8: Otros ojos

Al par de hora después de "mi presentación", llego mi hermano se notaba cansado, pero feliz.

-¿Qué tal te fue galán?-

-Bien, muuuy bien Sakura-chan .-

-Se nota.- me sentí feliz por él, ya le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír.

-Cuéntame, después de todo yo te presente a Hinata ¿o no? –Y nos sentamos en el sofá.

 _ **Recuerdo de Naruto**_

En la boletería del metro corría un rubio muy preocupado, noto a Hinata sentada cerca de la escalera con un vestido morado, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mangas largas , pantis negras y botines del mismo color, se veía hermosa, el se acercó de manera tímida.

-Disculpa Hinata-chan, me equivoque de andén.- mintió en vez de decir que era por nervios.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.- dijo la oji perla.

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer, yo invito.- un poco más relajado.

-No estoy segura en realidad…-

-Hinata-chan debes tener un paladar especial, más si estudiaste gastronomía.-

-Ramen…Hace tiempo que no como eso…-dijo con algo de timidez

\- Yo también pero a diferencia tuya es porque el teme y yo comemos lo que nos dan en la escuela, conozco un lugar muy bueno por aquí, lo atiende un viejo amigo mío.-

-Vamos.-

Caminaron unas calles por el este de la cuidad y llegaron a un local que se veía muy concurrido

-Choji amigo, ¿tienes una mesa para mí?-

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte, si claro… - el robusto amigo del rubio quedo mirando a Hinata.- ¿No estas con Sasuke?

-No.- dijo algo fastidiado.-Te la presento, ella es Hinata, una amiga de mi hermana y mía.

-Lo siento por la pregunta, es que me acostumbre a verlos a ustedes dos juntos, Choji Akimichi, conozco a Naruto desde la universidad, encantado y ya que te incomode…Que te parece si te hago un descuento solo por hoy.- guiñándole el ojo a Naruto.

-Hecho, dos ramen, ¿qué quieres para beber Hinata-chan?-

-Agua solamente.-

-Ok, yo igual

-En seguida se los traigo, saluda a Sasuke de mi parte.-dijo Choji.

\- Se lo diré al teme.-

A los minutos después trajeron los platos de ramen, estaban entre concentrados en la comida y que otra mirada.

-Qué te parece si vamos a los juegos que están en esta calle.-

-Está bien.-

-¿No te parecerá algo infantil?- algo inseguro se sintió el rubio.

-No-

Llegaron a los juegos, el oji azul pago las fichas, pasaron por la carreras de autos, el hockey sobremesa, otros de disparos, Naruto se destacó en el de tiros con un balón de basquetbol y Hinata en el Dance dance Revolution, luego fueron a cobrar los tickets ,ganaron un osito que se lo llevo Hinata.

Finalmente todo termino en una heladería cerca del metro.

-No creí que fueras tan buena en la maquina.-

-Gracias y tú te luciste en el de tiros.-

-Es de profesión, tratando de que los chicos lleven una vida sana, ¿te puedo decir algo sin que suene atrevido?-

-claro.-

-Hoy te ves muy bonita.- la chica se sonrojo.- me tarde de los nervios en realidad, tenía miedo de cómo iba a ser este día, pero fue más de lo que espere, gracias Hinata-chan.-dijo Naruto un poco apenado

-A ti…Yo igual me divertí mucho, Naruto-kun.-

-Si te parece bien, quiero repetirlo-

-Yo también-

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado

-Si-un poco ruborizada.

-¿Que te parece el otro domingo?-

-Si, si no hay encargos al día siguiente.-

-Nos vemos.- ya algo triste, a ambos se les paso el día muy rápido, la reunión no termino, sino hasta pasada las diez.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.-

-Adios Hinata-chan- le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella solamente sonrió de una manera tímida.

El rubio la fue a dejar a la estación satisfecho, le encanto estar con ella, lo único que esperaba era que se repitieran aquellos momentos, pero por otro lado noto la actitud de Neji, el hermano de Hinata, se acordó cuando Sasori fue primera vez a su casa, lo había tratado de la misma manera o peor, por una parte lo entendió, sin embargo el era muy diferente al ahora ex novio de su hermana, no él iba a dejarla sola, al contrario; tenía que encontrar la manera de que este cediera y en un futuro ser amigos.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Naruto**_

-¿Y qué le paso al teme?- pregunto mi blondo ante la ausencia de su amigo.

-No sé, se sintió satisfecho con el almuerzo y se quedó dormido.- mentí, en vez de contarle lo que paso hace unas horas.

..

Paso la semana sin inconvenientes, sin embargo Sasuke me ignoro toda esa semana. Llego el viernes Karin y yo fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante nuevo, ubicado quince minutos de la oficina, luego de una salimos.

-Si que estuvo bueno, la sopa estaba riquísima, a la otra me gustaría ir con mi latita de sardinas para que la probara.- dijo mi pelirroja amiga, con destellos en los ojos.

-Si es verdad, el día era para un plato como ese.-seguí caminando,

-¿Que pasa Sakura?-

-Creo que se me quedo algo.- busque mi billetera creyendo que la había perdido, la saque. – menos mal, aquí esta.

Cuando de repente un tipo la agarro y salió corriendo, lo perseguí…-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO VUELVE AQUÍ!- cuando estuve cerca, lo agarre de la camisa, luego por la cintura – Infeliz, ¿Quién te crees al tratar de robarme?,- Pero el muy imbécil, me empujo, haciendo que cayera al piso y me diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sakura…Háblame.-le escuche a Karin.- Sakura…Ayuda por favor.-

-Ka…Karin, no ..Te …..-

-Yo te ayudo.- escuche decir sentí que alguien me tomo en brazos, antes de caer inconsciente, vi un par de ojos negros, una piel que no había sido tocada por ningún rayo de sol, después no supe más de mí.

Cuando desperté estaba en un camilla de un hospital y apenas pude abrir los ojos.

-Al fin despertaste, nos tenías preocupados.- vi a mi pelirroja amiga sentada a mi lado.

-¿Karin… que paso? -

-Quedaste inconsciente por el golpe que te diste, con uno que otro moretón, pero por suerte él nos ayudó.- apuntando a un hombre hablando con un doctor.

-¿Y tia Tsunade?... Debo irme a trabajar.-Trate de levantarme, sentí un fuerte dolor en la nuca.- !AAAYY¡.

-Tranquila, ya sabe lo que te paso y ponte esto- me paso un bolsa con hielo.- el nuevo de ventas te trajo aquí.

\- ¿El nuevo?- pregunte incrédula

-Sí, se llama Sai, nos va a ayudar en las mañanas, recién lo contrataron el día de hoy.-Bueno, me voy a avisarle a Tsunade que te estás bien, ten cuidado para la otra pelos de chicle, nos vemos el lunes.-me dijo a modo de regaño amoroso.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto un chico de ojos y pelo negro, pero muy pálido, incluso más que Sasuke, con un traje azul oscuro y camisa y corbata negras.

-Si.-tratando de sentarme.

\- Hola, el doctor ya te dio de alta… Lo siento por no presentarme, me llamo Sai, encantado de conocerte.- con una sonrisa, dándome la mano, la acepte y me ayudo a bajarme de la camilla.-

-Sakura Haruno, igualmente, gracias por ayudarme, discúlpame por causarte problemas.-

-No te preocupes, después de todo seremos compañeros de trabajo.-me impresiono lo amable que era, pero quise hacerle algo especial.

-En serio, de alguna manera tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. –

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a almorzar mañana, a las dos?... Por lo que me contó Karin, tenían un buen menú.-

-Y yo pago, a modo por traerme aquí.-

-Lo acepto.-

…..

El sábado, me levante a las once, me puse unos jeans, botas cafés de caña alta con un poco de taco y camiseta con mangas que llegaba hasta el codo, cuello bote, de color azul, me puse un poco de labial rosa suave, mientras tomaba los remedios que me receto el doctor, mi adorado par, recién se acaban de levantar.

-¿Dónde vas hermanita?.-

-Voy a almorzar con un amigo.-

-¿Quién es ese amigo?.- preguntaba Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

-Un compañero de la oficina.-mi hermano me miro algo confuso, en cambio Sasuke me dio una mirada molesta.

-Disculpa, estoy algo atrasada, después les cuento. Adiós.-

Llegue al lugar acordado por Sai y estaba con un sweater morado, jeans y zapatillas, asumo que se veía guapo, pero no tanto como Sasuke.

-¿Me tarde mucho?-

-Solo unos 15 minutos, solamente miraba el paisaje - no sé si fue sarcasmo o no.-Ahora me enseñas ese lugar.

-Si, es por aquí, .-señalando un restauran que quedaba a una calle contraria a la empresa.

-Lady Tsunade me está dando una oportunidad y espero no decepcionarla.-

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que mi tía es muy buena, pero tiene carácter.-

-Vaya, osea es genético.-de nuevo me deja con la duda.

Entramos al lugar y ambos pedimos pollo al curry, ambos nos concentramos más en comer, que en conversar, realmente estaba delicioso, Sai me contó estudio artes en la universidad, pero por mantenerse económicamente, busco trabajo en área de logística, en el cual no le habría ido nada de mal , vive solo en una pensión.

-Vaya, es increíble que tengas tu billetera.-

-Si, me gane un moretón en el trasero y un chichón.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Piensa que pudo haber sido peor, gracias por invitarme,.-

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué costumbre?.-

-Bueno, porque vamos a trabajar juntos o ¿no?-

-Supongo.-

\- Por cierto Sakura, que te parece que te voy a dejar a tu departamento, no quiero que te pase nada en el camino.-

-Está bien, pero solo en la entrada.-

…..

Llegamos a la puerta del departamento.

-Gracias por traerme, no tenias para que molestarte.-

-No fue nada, quería asegurarme que llegaras bien.-dijo con una sonrisa, de repente mi hermano salió de la puerta y quedo mirando a mi colega y lo abrazo.

-¡SAI HOMBRE, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!, entra –

-Igual…Mi amigo de la cosita….-mientras entraba a nuestro hogar.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunte algo extrañada

-Sai no toques esos temas frente a mi hermana- dijo rascándose la cabeza. - es un compañero de la secundaria, nunca lo viste Sakura-chan, él vivía para el lado contrario de donde vivíamos, por eso nunca lo viste.-dijo Naruto y Sasuke salió de su dormitorio, al verlo un aura tétrica emano de su cuerpo.

-¿Tu aquí?-mirando directamente a Sai.

\- Vaya Uchiha, no creí que vivieras con Naruto y menos con su hermana , Sakura.-dijo Sai con arrogancia, me acerque a mi hermano, si pudiera describir la mirada de esos dos, se sentía un frió glacial entre ellos, ninguno cedía.

-¿Que paso aquí?- impresionada entre la tensión entre esos dos

-Mis peleas con el teme son pequeñas al lado de las que tenía con él, estos dos sí que se peleaban por todo, calificaciones, chicas, popularidad…Ahora no sé cómo será.-me comento mi hermano, algo confuso.- Por cierto, ¿porque lo conoces?

-Digamos que me trataron de asaltar, quede inconsciente , Sai me llevo al hospital y va a trabajar conmigo.-

-Te asaltaron …¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!. – dijo mi blondo impresionado.

-No quería preocuparte, lo siento….-sin mirarlo a los ojos y me dio una palmadita de consuelo.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y encontraste ayuda, pero a la otra ten más cuidado por favor.-

-Si, aparte tu me ayudaste mucho, es momento que yo me cuide sola, y tú debes disfrutar el tiempo con Hinata.- Al mencionar a mi compañera de baile, Naruto solo atino a darme una risa nerviosa…Mientras que el par de pelinegros solo peleaban entre ellos.

-Vaya, pobres de tus alumnos…De verdad los compadezco.-dijo mi colega con una sonrisa falsa.

-Por lo menos yo no tengo que ir al hipódromo para terminar una carrera.-ataco Sasuke.

-¡Paren los dos!, Sai muchas gracias por traerme, disculpa por no ni un vaso de agua, nos vemos el lunes.-

-Está bien, nos vemos para el almuerzo el lunes Sakura, adiós Naruto y Uchiha.- y se fue.

-No vuelvas a traer a ese tipo a la casa, es desagradable.- se fue pegando un portazo.

-El teme volvió a ser insoportable, como en esa época.-dijo mi hermano con pesar.

…

El domingo, los tres estuvimos en la casa, Hinata llamo a Naruto, que tenía muchos encargos de pasteles de cumpleaños, para el lunes, aprovechamos de ir al supermercado los tres, almorzamos comida china…En realidad, la pereza estaba esparcida por la casa, aun así aunque a la fuerza, hicimos aseo. Mi hermano se fue dormir entre el cansancio y el desánimo de no ver a su doncella, me dio lastima de verdad, se veía muy emocionado.

Yo aproveche de ver alguna película, domingo… Es el único momento que esos dos sueltan el televisor y afortunadamente están dando mi película preferida, Entrevista con el vampiro, me encantaba ver a Tom Cruise como Lestat, mientras me comía un poco de helado de fresa, después fui a la cocina a lavar el pocillo que ocupe, hasta que sin darme cuenta, unas gélidas manos tomaron la cintura.

-No lo hagas más, molesta.-me susurro ronco al oído, sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda

-¿Qué cosa, lo de la semana pasada o que Sai me acompañara aquí?.-sentí que se alejó de mí.

-Ambas, aunque ahora lo de traer a ese sujeto aquí, va a la cabeza.-

-No sabía que lo conocías, menos tu rivalidad de adolescente, aparte a él le debía un favor.-

-¿Acaso él ya sabe tu secreto?-con algo de curiosidad.

-No, pero él se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme, no como "otro" que se aprovecha de la situación.-me di vuelta para mirarlo, sin embargo el resultado fue peor, se fue acercando cada vez más.

-Pero sigo callando tu secreto, aun no me siento satisfecho Sakura.- se rió de manera presumida y termino tomándome por las caderas.

-Ya baile para ti, ¿Qué te falta ahora?, o quieres repetir la ducha después de verme.-dije en forma desafiante, no sé de dónde sacaba fuerzas, quería abrazarlo también, me habría dejado llevar, no obstante la conciencia ganaba, no se inmuto ante tal declaración.

-Tsk …Molestia.-ahora sí que realmente se enfadó.

-Entonces,¿ que dices Señor cubito de hielo?.- mi paciencia estaba al límite, de repente tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, sentí que el calor mi invadía, quería permanecer de esa manera, aunque no me gustaba "ese Sasuke", me perdí en esas noches sin lunas que tenía por ojos.

-Yo te avisare que quiero y cuando, lo dejo a tu imaginación, aun sigues en deuda conmigo.- me dio un beso cerca de mis labios casi tocándolos y me soltó.

-Eso lo veremos.- con la mejillas rojas, el me miro y se fue.

* * *

Ahora apareció otro jugador en la cancha y Neji atacando desde otro punto a Naruto...¿Que pasara?... Muchisisisimas gracias :3 a **Cinlayj2** , **Akime Maxwell** y **Hinata12Hyuga ,** tambien a los demas por seguir leyendo :3.

Un abrazo :D .


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, espero que estén bien...Ahora Leer :D

* * *

Capítulo 9:Tregua

Cuando llegue a la casa, Naruto estaba con cara de disgusto, no solo por el hecho de que no ha visto por más de dos semanas a Hinata por "los encargos", me llamaba o le enviaba notas que me entregaba cada vez que iba a taller, era los únicos momentos de consuelo, pero aun el estaba desanimado, ni siquiera Sasuke tratando de sacarle pelea lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

En cambio yo, mis ánimos no eran de los mejores, mi tía presionaba el doble cuando era fin de mes, el grupo que habíamos formado con Karin y Sai, a veces no era suficiente, más aun cuando estábamos cerca del año nuevo chino, ya que por dos semanas cesarían las cargas y adelantaron todo, sobre todo por las telas y pedrería de jade, gracias a ello creo que no me van a quedar mis huellas digitales entre los botones de la calculadora, el teléfono y el computador…

El viernes por la noche, cuando llegue a casa, mi hermano se veía con una cara pálida.

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunte mientras le servía un té.

-Fue el director de la otra escuela y de nuevo desafío al director, quiere apostar dinero, la escuela que gane se lleva todo lo recaudado, prácticamente quiere que el partido sea abierto al público, en nuestra escuela, quiere que yo vea todo junto con Shizune y no se me da la organización.- dijo algo desalentado, por alguna razón empecé a atar cabos en mi mente.

-Naruto, no te das cuenta de que esta es tu oportunidad.- le dije algo emocionada a mi hermano.-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto algo incrédulo.

-Con esto puedes juntarte con Hinata, tú sabes quién pude vender pastelillos para la competencia y sabe organizar o darte ideas.- al oír esas palabras, Naruto hizo conexiones rápidas

-Acompáñame a la pastelería de los Hyuga mañana en la tarde hermanita, -dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Entendido.- haciendo un saludo militar.

...

Al día siguiente Naruto y yo fuimos a ver a Hinata, al primero que vimos fue a Neji, poniendo unos pasteles en la vitrina.

-Hola Neji,¿ cómo va todo? – pregunte.

-Hola Sakura, mucho trabajo y Naruto… Si vienes a ver a Hinata, para ti está prohibido verla.- le dijo a mi hermano, sin mirarlo.

-Tranquilo hombre, vengo a hablar de negocios, aparte es como se siente que alguien que no te cae bien, esta con tu hermana, yo también pase lo mismo cuando Sakura-chan trajo a su ahora ex .- Al escuchar esto, Neji suavizo su mirada al notar que iba en serio.

-Está bien Naruto.-dándole media sonrisa.

Naruto le explico toda la situación a Neji y también los precios, el puesto, guiarlo de cómo hacerlo, hicieron un acuerdo en que ambos salieran ganando, también le conto de la situación que sufrí con mi exnovio y lo que sintió el al respecto, el castaño se sintió fuertemente identificado con el, por suerte con Hinata ninguno de nuestros hermanos sabían en que estábamos, excepto Tenten quien le dio la idea a su cuñada de és de eso, Neji le dio permiso a Hinata de salir con Naruto a pesar de que le costó asumirlo un poco, por lo hiperactivo de mi hermano, el estaba feliz otra vez.

..

Durante la semana, no fui a almorzar con mis compañeros, iba a la azotea, que deba al quinto piso, quería aislarme de todo. Sobre todo porque ya paso un año que estoy sin Sasori, sé que había cambiado, sin embargo el recuerdo me seguía, sentí que alguien me acompañaba, era Sai.

-¿Te sucede algo feita?-

-¿Por qué?.-

\- Es que estas muy distraída.-

-Lo siento Sai, me puse a pensar en muchas cosas.-mirando el paisaje desde las alturas.

-¿tienes novio?.-

-No, a nadie, no estoy preparada todavía.-

\- ¿Hace cuánto terminaron?.-

\- Hace casi un año.-

-¿Aún lo amas?.-

-No, diría que es nostalgia…. -

-¿O te gusta alguien?,- en esa pregunta por alguna razón se me apareció la cara de Sasuke, definitivamente me estoy volviendo una masoquista de primera.

-No estoy segura, ¿porque tantas preguntas?, apuesto que debes tener a alguien por allí.-

-Creo que me siento atraído por alguien.-dijo mirando a la nada

\- Felicidades, ojala que esa persona corresponda tus sentimientos-

-Tengo que esperarla.-mirándome directamente a los ojos por un tiempo.

-Te deseo suerte, eres un buen chico, gracioso, pero muy imprudente y deslenguado.-

-Vaya tu no te quedas atrás feita, eres muy valiente, inteligente, pero gruñona y despistada.- tratando de imitarme , siempre dice algo demás , a pesar de eso, lentamente le estaba tomando aprecio, hace mucho que nadie se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, como un amigo.

-Entremos, ya termino el almuerzo.- y bajamos a la oficina.

..

Con Temari, cada vez nos pasaban pasos nuevos y siempre viendo lo básico, al salir acompañe a Hinata a comprar unas cosas para el local, camino a casa.

-¿Y cómo va todo con Naruto?

-Mejor, por lo menos Neji se puso menos estricto, por lo menos ya me deja salir con el.-decía Hinata mientras metía unas mermeladas al canasto.

-Naruto, fue peor que tu hermano, hizo de todo para incomodarlo, desde echarle sal al te ,entre otras cosas, de verdad puede llegar a ser muy molesto si se lo propone. Ni mi papa, es relajado, mi hermano de verdad se parece mucho a el cuándo se enoja.- mirando unos moldes para queques.

-Papa le encargo a Neji cuidarme, pero a veces se pasa de su rol.- nos quedamos mirando.

-¡HOMBRES!-decíamos al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír, la gente nos quedó mirando, nos dimos cuenta de que aunque nuestros hermanos, eran polos opuestos, tenían muchas coincidencias.

..

Llego el gran día, sábado a las tres de la tarde, Los lobos de la escuela sur de Konoha, se enfrentaban a Los lagartos del norte, un partido de fútbol abierto al público, estaba preparado, organizado por Naruto y Shizune, con ayuda de Neji quien se puso con un puesto de pastelillos y bebestibles, junto con su señora ayudando a atender.

Cuando llegue al colegio, trate de buscar a Naruto para dejarle unas cosas que se le habían quedado, se notaba que ambas escuelas tenían sus barras, pero me perdí.

-Parece que una delicada flor apareció ante mi.- escuche a un chico de piel tostada, pelo oscuro con corte tipo tazón y unas muy prominentes cejas, con un buzo de color verde.

-Gracias…No era necesario.- le dije de manera nerviosa... Que tipo más raro.

-Rock Lee, pero para ti, mi amor, mi ángel.- me dio una tomo mi mano, estaba a punto de besarla ,cuando se escuchó un grito.

-¡Oye cejudo no toques a mi hermana!- dijo mi hermano acompañado de Sasuke.

-¿Hermana?- dijo extrañada, mientras se separaba de mí.

-Naruto te estaba buscando.- y corrí hacia el.-Te traje la polera de cambio que me pediste.-, al saber esto, parecía que a Lee, le hubieran salido llamas de emoción, en cambio mi hermano estaba furioso y el pelinegro molesto.

-Naruto, si gano esta competencia, voy a tener una cita con tu hermana, se nota que la hermosura no es de familia.-decía Lee con una sonrisa desafiante…Yo estaba impactada, ese tipo…Yo el una cita con esas cejas encima…Que alguien me despierte de la pesadilla…

-¡No te dejare, aunque tenga que golpearte !,– decía mi hermano irritado ante tal declaración.

-Gano y me quedo con tu hermana, adiós belleza andante.-dijo y se fue, quede helada.

-Vaya parece Gai, le enseño la misma técnica de conquista, que uso aquella vez, Naruto ya estamos, quedan quince minutos para el juego - dijo un hombre alto, de cabello gris, con una máscara, junto a una hermosa mujer pálida y de pelo negro, mi hermano se fue inmediatamente.

-Así es cariño, Sasuke, acompaña a la hermana de Naruto, disculpa me llamo Shizune.-mientras lo agarraba del brazo cariñosamente

-Sakura Haruno, encantada, permiso.-

-Igualmente, siempre hablan de ti, tienes un buen par de guardianes.- dijo Kakashi.

-No lo sabía.-algo incrédula.

-Vayan, ya los alcanzaremos.-dijo la esposa-secretaria del director.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia el partido, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-Vaya molestia, no estas ni cinco minutos aquí y ya estas rompiendo corazones.- dijo el pelinegro con burla.

-Ojala que lo que dijo, no haya sido en serio, ¿tu estarías feliz si Lee ganara?-dije con pesar, sentí un montón de miradas amenazantes de parte de las alumnas, profesoras, mujeres en general, no me había dado cuenta que Sasuke y yo íbamos de la mano, lo único que oía era como corazón empezaba a latir, me acorde de la conversación con Sai.

-Sakura Yo .-

-Sasuke cosita, no nos juntamos para nuestras clases privadas, me dejaste sola bombón... Te... extrañe ...muchoo .- dijo una rubia con una coleta, mientras abrazaba al amigo de mi hermano, tenía una figura exuberante, de ojos azules, se veía sexi en ese vestido amarillo, entallado y unos zapatos de taco alto blancos …Totalmente opuesta a mi, unos pitillos, una polera larga verde agua que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, junto con mis botas negras con taco que podía hasta correr con ellas y una chaqueta de cuero negra , " la comodidad es lo primero" pensé.

-Ino, suéltame de una vez.-dijo fastidiado, sin soltarme la mano.-no tengo nada contigo.

-¿Quién es esta frentona, Sasukito?.-mirándome de manera despectiva mientras agarraba a Sasuke del cuello, solté la mano de él.

-¿Perdón, cerda?.-Ya mi paciencia estaba al límite, no solo por el hecho de cómo me trato, sino la manera que tenía abrazado, tan descarada.

-¡¿A quién le dices cerda, frente de marquesina?!-abrazándolo más fuerte.

-A ti, marrana teñida.- le dije de manera áspera.

-Ino, ella es la hermana de Naruto, Sakura ella es Ino Yamanaka, profesora de biología.- dijo el

-Un encanto… Sasuke, yo me adelanto, tu si quieres quédate con ella.- le dije con una sonrisa falsa y me fui, odiaba ser un mal trió…Aparte vine a divertirme y lo iba a conseguir, no a lo contrario.

-Gracias frentesota.-escuche a lo lejos.

Llegue al gimnasio al fin y me tope a Hinata

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-me pregunto mi amiga.

-Si, solo me perdi un poco.-dije mintiendo, aun que en realidad no podía quitar de mi mente, la imagen de Ino con Sasuke.

-Vamos a apoyar a Naruto-kun.- dijo ella con tanto entusiasmo que me lo contagio, nos sentamos en un buen sitio, justo comenzó el partido, pitazo inicial los lobos de camisa roja , fuertemente atacando el arco inicial, Konohamaru, la figura principal del partido a la cabeza del ataque mientras que Udon en la defensa, tuvieron cuatro oportunidades de gol, y tres tiros de esquina, que si no fuera por el arquero de los lagartos de camisa verde, habría sido una goleada en primera fracción del partido, Lee estaba desesperado, mientras que Naruto trataba de idear una estrategia de como pasar al portero de Los lagartos.

Segundo tiempo, tiro de esquina de los reptiles, Udon se puso detrás de uno de los defensas y cayo, dando asi un penal para los lobos, Konohamaru dio el primer gol del partido, acto seguido todos los defensas del equipo contrario trataban de atacarlo, ocasionando faltas que el árbitro, no cobraba, se formó un alboroto por parte de los asistentes en contra de el ,que no daba sanciones, pero no solo atacaban a la estrella del equipo, a todo el cual tuviera el balón, Udon por su trataba de devolver todos los ataques hacia el otro lado de la cancha, pero se le hacía difícil , Naruto decidió que tenía que cambiar a uno de sus jugadores por Eiji, que se fue a la defensa mientras que Udon fue acompañar en el ataque los dos eran " los colmillos" del equipo, entre sus pases consiguieron el segundo tanto para los lobos, sin embargo el juez del partido, dio tres minutos de tiempo extra, los cuales fueron eternos, ultimo tiro de esquina para los lagarto y a los últimos diez segundos ganaron su único tanto… Fin del partido …Los lobos 2 y los lagartos 1…Yo fui la más feliz, no iba a tener cita con el cejudo galán… Lee, junto a su equipo se retiraron.

-Fue un buen partido Kakashi, perdí con honor, con esto van 41 victorias y 40 derrotas espero alcanzar el empate la próxima vez, voy a cumplir mi trato, nos vemos.- dijo el hombre de tés morena y corte taza, traje verde, ahí entendimos en quien se inspiró Lee.

-Tu lo dijiste Gai.-.dándole la mano a su eterno rival y este se fue.

Naruto, se acercó a donde estábamos Hinata y yo, cuando la vio, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

\- Creo que de ahora en adelante, te voy a traer a los partidos, eres mi amuleto.-le dijo mientras aun la seguía apretando, en cambio ella estaba roja, como un tomate .

-Na…Naruto-kun. – Solamente pudo pronunciar ella con mucha timidez, después la soltó.-Si…Si puedo te acompaño.- mi hermano le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata-chan…Neji quiere que vamos a celebrar al local, por cierto ¿Dónde está el teme?, pensé que estaría con ustedes.-

-El esta con Ino, con sus "clases privadas".- ambos me quedaron mirando extrañados.-Bueno, yo me voy a casa, te espero allá, Hinata cuida bien de mi hermano.-

-Me hubiera encantado que nos acompañaras después de todo fue tu idea.-dijo Naruto un poco apenado.

-En otra ocasión.- sonreí y me fui.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de la casa estaba Sasuke afuera , parecía modelo de revista a pesar de vestirse de manera sencilla, jeans gastados y una camisa azul oscuro.

-¿Porque no entraste?, tu tienes tus llaves, aparte supuse que no ibas al llegar.- dije sin interés, mientras entrabamos al departamento.

-Si es por lo de Ino, ella no me interesa, ¿ que te parece una tregua?. –pregunto con desinterés.

\- ¿Tregua?.-

-Tu por traer al desagradable de Sai y yo por lo de Ino.-

-Esta bien, hay algo que quiero hacer, mañana salimos después de que salga Naruto.-

-Trato.- dijo sin ninguna expresión...Mañana si que va ser un larga tarde.

* * *

Parece que alguien quiere cambiar un poco las cosas y otro quiere avanzar ...Gracias por seguir leyendo esto y también a **Akime Maxwell** y a **Cinlayj2** :3 .

Un abrazo a todos ^ - ^


	10. Chapter 10

Hola: espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :3 ...

* * *

Capítulo 10: Paso a paso

Este invierno, fue el más seco y frió, pasó casi desapercibido, mi blondo hermano entro al departamento.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? – mientras leía un libro en el sillón.

-Bien, oficialmente no tengo problemas con Neji.- sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Finalmente vas a salir con Hinata en calidad de amigos tranquilamente?-

-No, creo que le voy a pedir que sea mi novia en una semana más.-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan rápido en esos asuntos?- pregunte curiosa.

-Desde que la conocí a ella, me gusta mucho.- dijo mi hermano con total sinceridad.

-Tienes mi apoyo entonces, cuídala mucho y también presentársela a mama antes que siga creyendo que te gusta Sasuke-le dije

-Gracias y créeme que lo haré, si ella acepta.-

Al día siguiente Naruto salió a la misma hora de la primera vez que salieron, ahora se asesoró por su amigo, le presto la misma chaqueta de la otra vez, dijo que era su amuleto con la pelinegra., después que se fue pusimos en marcha nuestro plan, por suerte elegí mi ropa antes, un vestido de lana celeste que quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodilla, pantis negras y mis fieles botas, en cambio el con unos jeans, camisa blanca, una chaqueta y zapatillas.

Almorzamos , puse un poco de té en un termo y un par de vasos plásticos en el bolso, fuimos a la plaza donde estuve la última vez con Sasori, que quedaba a una hora de nuestra casa, en el camino compramos algo para comer, el un sándwich y yo unas galletas de chocolate y nos sentamos en la misma banca de la última vez.

-Espero que Naruto no sospeche nada de esto.-

-No creo, menos ahora que esta alucinando con Hinata.-

-Tienes razón.-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Porque aquí terminaron muchas cosas para mi, ahora quiero tener un buen recuerdo de este lugar.-dije mientras sacaba el termo.- ¿Te?

-Gracias.-

-A ti por acompañarme, tú fuiste el que me dijo que mandara a la basura todas las cosas que tenia de Sasori, no habría podido hacerlo sola, también por cuidar de Naruto en ese periodo, gracias.-

-Ya veo, pero sigo, con la misma idea, eres mucho para el.-dijo comiéndose su pan.

-Lo sé – antes no habría dicho eso.

-¿Por qué decidiste aprender a bailar?-

-Curiosidad, no fue fácil principio, ahora es por gusto, sentir como la música me indica cada movimiento, llega a ser casi instintivo, como que ya lo hubiera hecho alguna vez.- Sasuke solo sonreía, me encantaba estar así con él, hablar pacíficamente , ese hombre el que me gustaba, aparenta ser frio como un tempano, por dentro es cálido.- Te importa si me apoyo aquí un poco.-

-No.-apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, se sentí tan bien, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero a el no parecía incomodarle que estuviéramos así y en silencio.

-Ojala que a Ino no le moleste esto.-

-Hace dos años salíamos, quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos, pero ella insiste en ello.-

\- Se nota, en cómo se puso cuando me vio.- hice un pequeño puchero.

-¿Qué pasa entre Sai y tú?-

-El es un buen amigo, me ayudo cuando me desmaye y ahora trabajamos juntos, como que ya bajo la temperatura, mejor volvamos a casa.-

-Hmp.-

Cuando íbamos caminando busque mis guantes entre mi bolso, sin embargo tenía solo uno.

-Sakura.-lo quede mirando, tomo mi mano y la metió dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.-Así no enfriaran.-

Otra vez sentí que el calor me invadía, apuesto que no habría ninguna diferencia entre mi cabello y mi rostro, en cambio parecía muy tranquilo, estuvimos todo el camino de esa manera a casa.

Al llegar eran alrededor de las ocho, a Naruto le faltaba poco para que llegara Naruto.

-Sasuke.-cuando se dio vuelta, lo abrazase por el cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias.-y me fui a mi habitación.

...

Pasaron un par de días y Karin llego emocionada a la oficina.

-Sakura, Apriétame.-

-¿Que te paso?-me mostró su mano un anillo con un rubí en el centro.

-Me caso con mi latita de sardinas a fin de mes-dijo la pelirroja emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

-¡Felicidades!.-nos abrazamos.-sabía que llegaría este día, después de tanto.

-Sí, quiero algo sencillo y romántico, me tienes que acompañar a comprar el vestido, quiero tu opinión, tú puedes ir con Sai, Sasuke y Naruto pueden ir juntos.

-¿Naruto puede llevar a alguien?- pregunte inmediatamente.

-Sí, ¿quién es la chica misteriosa?-

-Te invitare a un pastel y la conocerás, así celebraremos tu compromiso.-Karin asintió, nos fuimos a la pastelería de los Hyuga. Hinata y Karin rápidamente se hicieron amigas, tanto asi que también la invito al evento y de pasada vieron el tema del pastel para lo cual quedaba mucho.

...

Al llegar a casa, mi par estaba haciendo ejercicio, aproveche de ver las noticias, me serví un poco de jugo y sonó la contestadora.

-Sasukito, mi amor de nuevo te desapareciste con el cabeza hueca de Naruto, ojala que vengas a mi casa, te estaré esperando con ese camisón transparente y con ese conjunto de encaje rosa que tanto te gusta, si quieres me pongo las orejitas…Tu conejita Ino.- de solo oírla me irrite, no por el hecho que esa loca por primera vez llamara a la casa, llamo "cabeza hueca" a mi hermano, algo en mí se enfrió, quería conservar el recuerdo del domingo, de lo felices que fuimos ese día…Al rato mi dúo dinámico llego bañados en sudor, luego de su maratón diaria.

-¿Por qué esa cara Sakura-chan?- Naruto noto en el minuto que algo pasaba, mire directamente a Sasuke.

-Dile a Ino que si te quiere mandar mensajes eróticos, te los diga en privado y a la otra que si vuelve a molestar a mi hermano le saco los pelos uno por uno.- dije pegando un portazo.

...

A los días después me encontraba en la azotea de la empresa, aun me daba vueltas el mensaje de Ino, me siento atraída por Sasuke, cuando quiere es muy tierno, pero yo ya no quiero sufrir por nadie...

-Feíta, otra vez tienes tu cabeza en las nubes.- dijo

-Sai, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Quería tomar un poco de aire y proponerte algo.-mientras se me acercaba.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu sabes que estudie arte, aún sigo pintando y un amigo exhibe esas obras, normalmente son paisajes, ahora quiero hacer algo diferente.- dijo mirando al vacío.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?.- pregunte algo incrédula.

-Quiero que seas mi modelo.-me lo dijo seriamente.

-¿Modelo?… No te entiendo, si siempre me dices "feíta".-

-Si, pero te digo así por cariño .-

-Ósea, que quieres dibujarme como Jack a Rose en el Titanic.-le dije de manera bromista.

-Si quieres llegamos hasta la escena del auto, pero tendría que rentar un auto.- me ardían las orejas, el en cambio me quedaba mirando y atino a sonreír de esa manera que tanto lo caracteriza.

-Yo...- definitivamente no sabía que responder.

-Vámonos feíta, hay mucho trabajo.- dijo yéndose a la puerta y lo acompañe.

..

El tiempo voló rápidamente y Naruto decidió romper la rutina e ir a buscar a Hinata a la pastelería, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos viendo un ciclo de películas, más bien se dio de esa manera, cuando mi querido rubio llego a casa, traía, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que te paso dobe?, no me digas te regalaron pases para ramen gratis.-

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!.- Se abalanzo encima de mí en el sillón.

-¡NARUTO QUITATE!- tratando de apartarlo, pero el más me apretaba.

-Perdón, es que estoy muy feliz.- decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **Recuerdo de Naruto**_

El rubio y la pelinegra, fueron a dar un largo paseo por el centro comercial.

-Gracias a ti, mis alumnos dicen que estoy un poco gordo.-

-Lo siento Naruto-kun.-dijo un poco preocupada Hinata.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, por eso el teme y yo vamos a correr si es que podemos todos los días o vamos al gimnasio, no me preocupo.-

-Pero si quieres te puedo preparar cosas más sanas con avena, chía.-

-Bueno, aparte ellos te recuerdan muy bien, aunque te vieron solamente una vez, siempre preguntan por ti.- Naruto se reía cuando sus alumnos le preguntaban si la pelinegra era su novia, después que vieron como la abrazo en el partido contra Los lagartos, por suerte ya no habían rumores respecto a él con Sasuke.

-Gracias, ellos fueron muy amables. –

-Si esos mocosos son como mis hermanos pequeños, trato de guiarlos por el buen camino.- Hinata lo miraba conmovida, se nota que a el le encantaba su trabajo, lo apasionaba y no se rendía, le encanto verlo en acción en aquella ocasión, esa era una de cualidades que le gustaba del rubio, ella por su parte también lo entendía, le encantaba ver a la gente disfrutar de los pasteles que preparaba.

De repente vieron una máquina para sacarse fotografías.

-Hinata-chan, ¿qué te parece si entramos?.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Siempre he querido sacarme fotos allí con alguien y creo que serias perfecta.-

-Ok -dijo algo apenada Hinata, en cambio él estaba fascinado.

Se sentaron muy juntitos, aunque no lo aparentaba Naruto estaba muy ansioso, quería hacerle una pregunta de avanzar un poco más en su relación de amigos, a pesar de que se conocieron hace casi más de tres meses.

-Está listo Naruto-kun.- mientras apretaba los botones de maquina.

-Acércate más a mi Hinata-chan.-la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que el oji-azul, solo sonreía para darle confianza, la maquina inicio el conteo para que se pusiera en posición y fue la primera foto.

-Hinata-chan…-trago un poco de saliva.-Tú ,¿quieres…Ser mi novia?.- ella quedo perpleja ante tal pregunta, salió la segunda foto con ella impresionada y el desviando la mirada cohibido.

-Si, Naruto-kun.- dijo ella, la maquina capto el momento preciso en el que el salía dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía tímidamente, la cuarta foto de ellos dos abrazados.

Naruto y Hinata salieron tomados de la mano, felices, cada uno guardo la copia de las fotos, después de celebrar se fueron a tomar un café y ella un te con rollos de canela para celebrar ese momento, cuando salieron.

-No has cambiado en nada.-dijo una rubia muchacha de ojos claros.

-¿Shion?.-

-Hola tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo esta Sasuke y tu hermana?-

-Están bien,¿ y tú?.-

-Me dieron unas vacaciones de mi beca en México por un mes y ¿quien es ella?.- Hinata se sintió temerosa, ya decía que estar con Naruto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su inseguridad aumento.

-Ella es mi novia.- la rubia soltó una amarga sonrisa.

-Hinata Hyuga, encantada.-dijo agarrando con más fuerza la mano del rubio, él lo noto.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Naruto.- dijo ignorando a la pelinegra y desapareció entre la multitud.

Al tiempo que quedaron solos.

-Naruto-kun,¿quién era ella?- aunque ella no quería preguntar, la intriga fue mas fuerte.

-Mi ex novia.-

-Es muy linda.- dijo cabizbaja, el rubio capto rápidamente el mensaje, la tomo de la mano y la dio vuelta para mirarla de frente.

\- Termine con ella porque nuestros caminos se separaron, ella es muy diferente a ti, tu eres más linda, dulce, me encanta estar contigo, ahora somos nosotros dos y no quiero que eso cambie.- le dio un tímido beso en los labios, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y sacarle la inseguridad, ella lentamente también le correspondió el abrazo y al beso, el calor se apodero dentro de ella, el frió que hacía en esos minutos se disolvió, ella quería lo mismo, estar junto a él.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos o Neji me mata.- apartándose lentamente y la oji perla solo asintió, ya más calmada, se lo recompensaría algún día.

La fue a dejar al mismo lugar de siempre, aunque ahora las condiciones habían cambiado.

 **Fin del recuerdo de Naruto**

-Vaya, se ven muy bien juntos.- dije al ver las fotografías.- ¿Por qué no se la mandas a mama o una copia?-

-Hmp.-

-Créeme que lo voy a hacer- dijo mi hermano, orgulloso de su proeza

-Dobe, aprendiste del mejor.-menciono el azabache.

-Lo que tú digas teme, ojala que Shion no vuelva a aparecer.-

* * *

Naruto consiguió lo que quería, en cambio Sasuke retrocedió con Sakura por culpa de Ino...Gracias a todos por leer, siempre se agradece a **Akime Maxwell** , a **Cinlayj2** y a **Hinata12Hyuga** , por sus comentarios :3 .

Un abrazote a la distancia :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, fuerza para esta semana :D ... A leer

* * *

Capítulo 11: Se acabó la paz.

Se acercaba el 14 de febrero, cayo un sábado, Temari por esta semana cancelo las clases, yo estaba loca de tanto movimiento, tia Tsunade se volvía cada vez más histérica, por suerte estaba allí trabajando codo a codo con ella, Jiraiya, años de casados sin hijos, por pasión al trabajo, lo que no tuvieron en descendencia , nos dieron suficiente amor a Naruto y a mí, a veces cuando nuestros padres se iban de viaje, a ellos se les salían los instintos paternales. Se conocieron un bar mi tía siempre dice que lo que perdió en dinero en una noche, lo gano en amor y no se arrepiente.

En cambio yo después de mucho tiempo por primera vez estaba sola en estas fechas, Sasori siempre me llevaba al cine, a mí no me gustaba, pensada otras cosas más íntimas para compartir, sin embargo él se negaba…

Este viernes Tenten le pidió expresamente a Neji que dejara la pastelería, iba a ser "tarde de chicas", al principio no acepto, por suerte Naruto, lo invito a casa a jugar con Sasuke y el, junto con unas cervezas, cosa que lo tentó rápidamente, le faltaba tiempo de calidad con su género.

Tenten y yo fuimos a comprar los materiales para hacerles chocolates a los chicos, mientras que Karin y Hinata preparaban la cocina, compramos colorantes en gel, chocolate blanco y semi amargo, moldes y una que otra decoración.

-Hinata me conto que ¿tú fuiste quien le sugirió ir a clases?-

-Si es verdad, a ella la quiero mucho, la conozco prácticamente desde que éramos niñas, vivíamos en el mismo barrio y a la misma escuela, es muy tímida, por lo mismo se aprovechaban muchos o la molestaban, ahí es cuando entra Neji a protegerla, se pasa en ocasiones, aunque lo entiendo, lo que no podía hacer el en casa, en la escuela lo hacía yo, de hecho le agradezco mucho a Hinata, fue la primera amiga que tuve.- dijo la castaña con nostalgia.

-¿Y porque no entraste con ella a clases?-

\- No tengo tiempo, mí cuñada en cambio tiene que conocer un mundo más allá que el que le ofrecemos nosotros. En la universidad fue muy popular con los hombres, nunca llego a nada formal con nadie, cuando vi el anuncio de Temari pensé que le podría servir, leí todo al respecto y era lo que a ella le faltaba.- mientras pagábamos.

-Ahora entiendo todo y ¿Hinata te enseña algo de las clases?-

-Si cuando estamos solas, desde que te conoció fue otra, mas ahora con Naruto, se ve más alegre, por eso mi Neji deja que salga con el.-

Volvimos a la tienda, Hinata y Karin tenían todo preparado, comenzamos a hacer los chocolates bajo las instrucciones de oji perla y con música incluida, nos poníamos a cantar, a bailar era una verdadera fiesta, luego esperábamos a que los chocolates estuvieran listos, nos pusimos a conversar.

-Mi latita de atún no se esperara esto, siempre compro el chocolate.- Karin miraba a Tenten con una sonrisa pícara.- a puesto que chocolate no es lo único que le darás a tu marido esa noche, ¿o sí?- Tenten se puso roja, nosotras nos empezamos a reír.

-Digamos que ya organice algo.-

-Cuéntanos.- decíamos las tres a coro.

-Vamos a salir, una cena, un poco de alcohol y no cuento más detalles.-

-Tenten eres mala, tengo que tomar nota o voy a aburrir a Sui-kun cuando me case.-dijo la pelirroja desalentada.

-Lo siento, no puedo contar más detalles y tu Hinata, ¿ ya pensaste en algo?- ahora le tocaba a la pelinegra estar colorada.

-No, nada aun.-

-Que se puede esperar si llevan menos de una semana, sí que les faltan ideas a ustedes y tu pelitos de chicle, ¿qué harás?.-

-Comerme un pastel , ver televisión y leer, no tengo a nadie con quien salir.-dije sin interés.

-Por favor Sakura, se nota que Sai está loquito por ti, desde que te cargo como princesa, sin mencionar la cara que pone cuando te ve.- dijo Karin.

-Somos solo amigos.-

-¿En serio?, creí que salías con Sasuke, no paraba de mirarnos en el partido.- dijo Hinata.

\- No gracias, aparte el tiene a su "conejita Ino", que lo va esperar con su ropa interior de encaje.- dije con algo de fastidio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunto Karin algo curiosa.

-Lo escuche de la contestadora el otro día, decía incluida orejitas.- de solo imaginar la idea, todas se colocaron algo coloradas.

-Si no te gustara, diría fácilmente diría que estas celosa.- dijo Tenten.

-¿Celosa yo?, pero si él y yo no somos nada más que amigos, no me emociona tener pareja.- pensé, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

-En todo caso, preferiría que tu estés con él, a que otra mujer, tu hermano lo amenazaría todo el tiempo.- dijo Karin con malicia.

-Como Neji ahora con Naruto.- salto Tenten y volvieron las carcajadas.

…

Al otro día, no me quería levantar, estaba desmotivada, bienvenida mi maratón de películas de terror, Naruto estaba emocionado, celebraría un 14 con su, flamante novia, quería que fuera una velada especial y verse guapo para Hinata, ella se notaba igual de feliz por darle lo que le hizo ayer…Mi idea era andar con piyama todo el día, pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Alo, ¿se encuentra Sakura?.-

-¿Sai?- al pronuncia ese nombre, Sasuke hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-Si feita, soy yo.-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?-

-Si, pasar en casa y ver películas.-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar donde fuimos la primera vez?-

-Está bien, a las dos en la salida del metro.-

-Te espero. – y colgó

-¿Vas a salir con él?- pregunto Sasuke algo molesto.

-¿Algún problema?, soy soltera hago lo que quiero, aparte tú tienes a Ino.- algo fastidiada.

-Tsk..-el azabache se quedó en silencio y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

Quería verme diferente, creo que me habré cambiado unas quince veces de ropa, al final opte por una falda de mezclilla que me llegaba desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, el sweater azul con cuello bote, medias negras con unos sutiles líneas grises y unos botines negros, tan cómodos como mis botas regalonas y para rematar, me maquille los ojos, al salir Sasuke solamente me quedaba mirando a lo lejos.

Llegue a la hora acordada, parece que Sai se esmeró, se veía realmente guapo, una camisa escocesa negra con roja, con una chaqueta y pantalones negros ajustados y zapatillas, al acercarme a él pude sentir su perfume y era agradable.

-Feita, hoy no le haces honor a tu apodo.-

-Gracias, a ver date vuelta.- se la dio como luciendo su vestimenta.- tu no estas nada de mal.

-Vamos, el estómago suena .-

Al llegar allá, se notaba el ambiente muy animado, todo decorado corazones, flores y querubines colgando, saque de mi bolso unos chocolates que prepare y se los entregue.

-¿Para mí? – algo impresionado.

-No, es para el hombre invisible de al lado.-

-Muy graciosa feíta, gracias después me los como.- dejando mi regalito en la mesa.

Estábamos entre concentrados en lo que comíamos y la gente, un montón de parejas, se notaba que el amor estaba en el aire, al terminar el mesero se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Van a servirse el postre?, es cortesía de la casa- dijo.

-¿Por qué no?, elige tú, después de todo yo te invite- dijo Sai.

\- Dos helados, uno de menta- frambuesa y el otro de naranja- jengibre por favor.-dije.

-Me leíste la mente con el de naranja.-

-Note que te gustaba.-dije dándole una sonrisa, pero se borró en un instante, cuando vi a Sasuke y a Ino entrando al restaurante, parecían un par de modelos, ella con un vestido morado oscuro, con una chaqueta y una botas café con taco aguja y el pantalones, zapatos y chaqueta negra con una camisa celeste, todas las mujeres prácticamente volteaban a verlo y a una que a otra mesera se les callo la bandeja.

-Aquí tienen sus helados, que lo disfruten.-dijo el mesero.

-Uchiha, ¿cómo sabía que estaríamos aquí?- dijo Sai, viéndolo desde la puerta.

-No tengo idea, estemos tranquilos y después salgamos de aquí.-

-Acepto.-dijo mi amigo más tranquilo.

-¿Quieres probar?-

-Claro.-dijo y saque una cucharada de mi helado.

-Di AAAH.-. se la di en la boca como un niño pequeño, Sai parecía disfrutarlo.

-Estaba rico, creo que lo pediré a la otra, ¿quieres probar del mío?- dijo sonriendo, asentí.- ahora di AAH.-cuando lo provee estaba delicioso.

-Gracias.-

-Feita, te quedo algo en el rostro.- se acercó a mí y acaricio donde estaba helado y se lo comió.

-Dulce.- trato de parecer sexi, pero resulto tierno, solo atine a sonreír tímidamente, por alguna razón me acorde como Sasuke limpio mi cara cuando estábamos comiendo pastel, al voltear el susodicho me quería matar con la mirada, mientras Ino lo agarraba fuertemente del brazo apoyada en su hombro.

-Salgamos de aquí Sai, es hora de bajar lo que comimos.-

\- A la orden, mi lady.- y nos fuimos.

Me sorprendía esta faceta de mi compañero, nos estábamos divirtiendo, luego nos fuimos a un acuario que quedaba a veinte minutos de camino, recorrimos todo, realmente era increíble ver a tantas especies juntas y de tantos colores, nos sentamos un poco para descansar.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar, me siento como una niña.-

-Aun pareces una- dijo Sai mirando unos peces que estaban ahí.

-Oh, que malo- hice un puchero.- gracias por invitarme.

-De nada, yo no quería pasar solo este día y así aprovecho de tu compañía, hubiera invitado a Karin con Suigetsu, pero debe estar ocupada en "otros asuntos".-nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-No la molestes, ahora que está comprometida, tiene motivos.- tratando de parar la risa.

-Tienes razón, por cierto,¿ me vas ayudar con mi proyectó?-

-Si y que te parece si hacemos un picnic ese día.-

-No es una mala idea, me agrada, después que no me duela el estómago de lo que coma preparado por ti.-hice un mohín y me agarro las mejillas.- no te enojes, tienes que verte bien para dibujarte, aun así te ves tierna.- sentí que me ardió la cara.

De lejos se escuchaban un par de voces familiares, sacándome de mi estado temporal de calma.

-Sasukito lindo, salgamos de aquí, me está dando frió, quiero un abrazo u otro beso.-escuche de la rubia.

-Se supone que debería gustarte por ser profesora de biología, ahora tienes la oportunidad de ilustrarme Ino.- escuche decir al pelinegro.

-Pero yo quiero hablar de especies humanas, con tu cuerpo y el mío, como hace poco, así es didáctico mi amor, ¿si mi conejito?- decía Ino.

No se cómo me mantuve mi paz, aunque por dentro se quemaba el infierno por la rabia, ¿me estaban siguiendo?, lo que menos quería saber que hacían y menos con detalles, no me iban a echar a perder mis planes .

-¿Cómo estaban los chocolates?- me percate que comía los chocolates que prepare, mientras me perdía mirando las medusas.

-Estaban ricos los chocolates, gracias, no me voy a morir creo, vámonos feíta.- me ofreció el brazo y lo tome, caminamos así por un tiempo, alejándonos de ellos.

Llegamos al lugar de encuentro, alrededor de las diez.

-La pase bien, gracias.-le dije.

-A ti, yo igual me divertí mucho, entonces ahí te avisare cuando hacemos lo acordado.-

-Ya, ten cuidado camino a casa.- se acercó, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Tú igual, nos vemos el lunes.- y se fue.

Cuando llegue a casa, no había nadie, supuse que esos dos si que se dieron una buena velada, me equivoque Naruto fue el primero en llegar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien.-

 _ **Recuerdo de Naruto**_

Se encontraron en un lugar diferente al que acostumbran, ya que llevaban un poco más de una semana de novios, cuando la vio no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al verla, la pelinegra usaba un sweater verde con escote en v, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas café, sin taco, con una cartera negra.

-Hola, Naruto-kun.-

-Hola Hinata-chan, te ves muy linda de veras , vamos.-el rubio tomo la mano de la pelinegra, ella sonreía y fueron a un parque de diversiones que abrió hace poco más de un mes, conversaron de cosas muy triviales, sus alumnos felicitaron a su profesor por su peripecia, al ver las fotografías de aquella tarde de que se hicieron novios, que el atesora en su billetera, en cambio ella aun le costaba creer que el rubio estaba con ella, por dentro se sentía muy feliz y ella aun no le comentaba nada a Neji.

Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la montaña rusa, al principio la oji-perla miro con pavor la maquinaria de donde salían unos estruendosos ruidos, pero con un poco de motivación, ambos subieron y gritaron como locos, quedaron casi afónicos, después subieron a las tacitas dos veces seguidas, ella fascinada, mientras que él estaba mareado, tuvo que correr al baño, agradeció tomar un desayuno liviano, todo continuo a los autitos chocadores, entre otros juegos más y luego pararon un poco la acción. para comer.

-Toma Naruto-kun, es para ti.- le entrego el chocolate en forma de corazón delicadamente envuelto con un lazo rojo, Naruto estaba tan feliz, que abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Hinata, ella con suerte podía respirar.

-Gracias, mi Hinata, de veras eres muy tierna.- mientras aun la mantenía cerca, le dio en beso en su pelo.

-De nada.- .

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-

-A la casita del terror.- dijo emocionada ella, mientras que el un poco apenado, era al lugar donde había evitado entrar del parque.

Hinata estaba feliz, entre la oscuridad , los gritos de horror ,las figuras bañadas en sangre falsa y miembros mutilados, en cambio el rubio trataba de no gritar del horror, tomándole fuertemente la mano a su novia..

-Vamos a la rueda de a fortuna para terminar Hinata-chan.- al salir de allí y esta acepto.

Al subir al juego, ambos estaban mirando el atardecer naranjo, las luces de la cuidad, agotados y felices por el día.

-Hinata-chan.-ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, contemplando el amor que sentían, el rubio se acercó sutilmente a ella, tomo su rostro y con su boca acaricio sus labios, ella fue respondiendo lentamente como si lo estuviera disfrutando, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus lenguas empezaron a danzar a una música que solamente ellos conocían, cuando fue faltando el aire, se separaron ambos con una sonrisa , paro el juego y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque en ellos, se tornó más fuerte la magia que sintieron en las alturas.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

-Que bien que te divertiste.-le dije a mi hermano, al rato llego Sasuke con una cara de cansancio.

-Vaya teme, no te ves bien.-me quedo mirando y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Al paso que va, Sasuke va tener que pedirle consejos a Naruto XD ...Gracias por leer, muchísimas gracias a **Cinlayj2** , **Akime Maxwell** , **HiNaThItHa.16241** y a **Hinata12hyuga**.

Un abrazote a la distancia :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hola espero que esten super, estoy happy pase el ramo que me costaba *-*...A leer.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Una tarde diferente

Pasaron un par de meses, la primavera estaba llegando de manera bipolar, días muy fríos u otros muy calurosos, parece que el invierno aun no nos quería dejar, todo fue calmado después de mi salida con Sai, a veces nos escapábamos a la azotea a admirar el paisaje, hablábamos de cualquier tontería, salíamos con Karin y Hinata cuando no teníamos taller, también cuando podíamos con Tenten.

-Porque mis padres tienen que ser tan exagerados, por su culpa voy a tener que aplazar la boda-dijo Karin pegando su cara contra la mesa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos quieren estar presentes y quieren algo tradicional de blanco.- dijo bufando la pelirroja.

-Animo, por lo menos el tiempo estará mejor.- dijo Hinata tratando de animarla.

-Chicas tengo algo que contarles.- dijo la castaña mientras estábamos las cuatro solas en la pastelería, Neji salió a pagar unas cuentas.-Estoy embarazada.

En ese mismo instante las todas abrazamos.

-Que bien, felicitaciones.- le dije.

-Felicidades.-dijo Karin.

-¿Qué quieres que sea?.- dijo la tía emocionada.

-Un varón, así Neji tendría compañía.- mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-¿Cuánto tienes?.-pregunto Karin.

-Un mes, según el doctor.-

-Voy a cortar un trozo de tarta para celebrar.-

-Yo te ayudo con los platos. - dijo la pelirroja y se fueron a la cocina, yo me acerque Tenten.

-Le bailaste, ¿cierto?- dije muy bajito, ella se limitó a colocarse roja al recordar su "muy improvisada presentación", a su marido. Las chicas llegaron con todo.

-¿mi hermano sabe de tu embarazo?.-

-No, se lo voy a decir más adelante, guárdenme el secreto, por favor.-

-Está bien.- dijo Hinata, ya imaginándose a su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

...

El sábado mi dúo dinámico como siempre fue a correr, Naruto llego cargando a Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan ayúdame!.-

-¿Que le paso?.-mientras trataba de bajar a Sasuke.

-Se desmayó cuando ya íbamos a terminar.- toque su frente y ardía en fiebre, por los cambio de temperatura agarro una gripe.

Mi hermano me ayudo a cargarlo a la cama, lo desvestimos y le pusimos su piyama, no pude evitar en fijarme en sus abdominales perfectamente moldeados, la palidez de su piel, trate de mirar para otro lado, después de todo no soy de acero, me fui para que mi hermano le pusiera los pantalones, ya acostado le puse una compresa fría.

Al día siguiente a Naruto fue invitado a la casa de los Hyuga, el padre de Hinata quería conocer al galán que se había ganado el corazón de su hija.

-¿No te molestara cuidarlo?.-

-Tranquilo , aparte es un día especial para ti, anda.-

-Sakura-chan te debo tanto.-me abrazo y se fue.

Fui a ver a Sasuke a su habitación, no pude evitar mirarlo, sus largas pestañas negras, sus facciones, su pelo, tenía la cara levemente sonrojada por la gripe, pero me acorde de San Valentín y todo se fue al tacho de la basura, le cambie la compresa y le tome la temperatura, aún estaba alta, me quede a su lado un rato mientras leía Crónicas marcianas, luego fui a la cocina a preparar una sopa de pollo por si despertaba y una limonada caliente.

Cuando llegue a su dormitorio estaba despierto, aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Donde estoy?.-

-En tu habitación, te desmayaste desde ayer.-mientras le cambiaba la compresa.

-¿Y Naruto?.-

-Fue a casa de Hinata.-miro hacia el techo y le lleve un poco de sopa.- siéntate, ahora come algo.-obedeció.-Di Aaaa.- sople un poco para que no se quemara.

-Creí que solamente harías esto con Sai.-

-Si quieres comértela sola, te dejo.- deje la sopa, junto con la cuchara en el velador y me agarro la muñeca.

-Sigue.-ni aun enfermo se le va lo mal educado, pensé.

-Tu calidad de cocinera bajo, no sabe a nada.-dijo el pelinegro después de terminar.

-Sera porque tienes gripe.-ante esta respuesta no le quedó otra que quedarse callado, le pase unos pañuelos para que se sonara la nariz, le tome la temperatura, no bajaba de los 39 grados, le di el antigripal y la limonada.

-Desabróchate Es camisa.-

-No he llegado no primera base contigo y ya quieres verme desnudo.-sentí calor en las mejilla, volví a la compostura en segundos.

-Los primero botones, no he visto nada que me impresione.-mentí, obedeció sin reclamar y me senté en el escritorio a leer.

-Molestia ven aquí.-

-Estoy aquí en tu habitación,-sin dejar de prestar la atención a mí libro.

-No molestia, aquí.-golpeo su cama y me senté, pero me tiro con brazo para que me acostara a su lado.-quédate a mi lado.- ahora era yo la que tenía fiebre, sentí el el aroma de su piel, sus agitados latidos, estábamos tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, no quería sufrir, me iba levantar, sin embargo me acerco más a él .-Quédate quieta, no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Si quieres llamo a Ino.-le dije.

-No, quédate.- dijo casi en susurros, después de tanto forcejeo sin éxito, no me quedo otra que rendirme.

No me di ni cuenta que me habia quedado dormida entre sus brazos, tenia una mirada tierna,quise acariciarlo , muy distinta a cuando esta despierto y me mira con frialdad,después me percate que tenia una mano en mi trasero y mis piernas ,los tocaba con descaro, se aprovecho de que andaba con unos shorts sueltos.

\- Tienen buena forma, suaves.- mato el momento, aun haciéndose el dormido, si el quería jugar, yo también .

-Noto que te has recuperado.- el solo se atrevió a sonreír de medio lado.

-Si, me siento mejor, gracias.- aun tocándome atrás.

-Quita tu mano.- con una sonrisa falsa.

-No quiero.-dijo con una risa arrogante.

-¿Por que?.- con sarcasmo

-No quiero.-dijo el con un tono altanero, creyendo que tenia la partida ganada,en un movimiento rápido quede encima de el, por dentro me moría de vergüenza,sin embargo estaba feliz, el estaba quieto se quedo mirando y yo me acerque a su oído y lo mordí suavemente, sentí un temblor en su cuerpo.-Sa...Ku...Ra...Yo..

-¿Yo... que ?.-le dije bajito.-Sasuke...Kun...¿Que... quieres?.- me aleje para mirarlo, una parte mía gritaba que siguiera, pero me acorde que aun seguían las llamadas de la rubia, gano mi conciencia...Volví a darle otra mordida, parece que esa era la mas sensible, el emitió un pequeño gemido, me acerque como si estuviera a punto de besarle y luego me escape en un segundo.-Ya cumpli mis deberes de enfermera, te queda un buen rato para dormir, nos vemos.

-Tu seras mia.- dijo jadeando.

-No hago tríos, guapo.-me sentí ganadora, me encantaba verlo con esa cara de debilidad, era un placer culpable desde que baile para el,aunque me habría encantado seguir durmiendo con el, sino hubiera sido por ese detalle.

Aprovechando que aún me quedaban un par de horas para levantarme a trabajar, dormí una hora más,fui a tomar desayuno.

-Pareces un mapache-cuando vi a mi hermano en la cocina.

-¿Mapache feliz?.- pobres alumnos, Naruto estaba con unas enormes ojeras.

-Con una buena taza de café y unos huevos me repongo.- dijo con un bostezo,-creo que no voy a salir a correr, ire directo a la cama.

-Te acompaño.-ente comíamos.

 _ **Recuerdo de Naruto**_

El rubio estaba ansioso, compro un ramo de lirios blancos para regalarle a Hinata, por primera vez iba a su casa, tenia la ventaja que tenía que al menos, ya conocía a la mayoría de los integrantes, a Hanabi la había visto un par de veces cuando ayudaba en el local, solamente queda Hiashi Hyuga, el patriarca de la familia, hombre viudo, jubilado, antes trabajo como químico para una empresa vitivinícola, por lo mismo en su casa tenía una buena colección de los que había analizado, según él los mejores. A llegar a la casa de su doncella que quedaba a un par de horas de su departamento.

\- Naruto-kun pasa.-dijo Hinata emocionada.

-Toma te traje esto.-dijo entregándole las flores a Hinata.-espero que te gusten.

-Gracias, están lindas, las voy a colocar en un florero .-dijo ella mirando las flores.

-No crees que me merezco un premio.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la pelinegra estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-Por hoy contenganse ,¿Ok?-dijo Neji, interrumpiendo el momento, en cambio la pareja estaban rojos.

-Hola Neji.-dándose un apretón de manos.

-Pasa, papa te quiere conocer.- entraron los tres a casa y Hiashi estaba sentado en un sillón viendo las noticias, al verlo se paro inmediatamente.

-¿Tu eres Naruto Haruno?.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si señor.- dándole un apretón de manos.

-Si que eres famoso, mi rosa blanca no pare de hablar de ti, encantado de conocerte.-dijo amablemente el oji perlado mayor, Naruto se relajó, será fácil ganárselo, pensó .

-PAPA…No digas. ..Bueno voy a dejar que se conozcan.-

-Yo voy a ayudar a Tenten y a Hanabi con la cena.- dijo Neji

-Encantado de conocerlo señor.-dijo el rubio con alegría, pero su cara se borró cuando vio el aura tétrica que salía del papa de Hinata.

-Tu eres el chiquillo indecente que quiere osa a tocar a mi bella rosa, escucha resquicio de porquería, si sé que la haces sufrir, te hare la vida un infierno, créeme que conozco muchos métodos para dejarte castrado sin que te des cuenta o que esa cosa no funcione o no exista, ¿escuchaste bastardo?- el blondo tiritaba ante tal cambio de humor, de afuera se veía un hombre afable, no el hombre con cara de asesino en serie.

-Es… Es…Está…Bi… bien.-apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabras.

-¿Papa te traigo algo para beber o necesitan algo?.- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No mi niña, le contaba sobre los análisis que hacía antes en las viñas.- dándole la palmadita con confianza en la espalda al blondo, que casi salto al tacto .

-Bueno los dejo para que sigan conversando, te veo Naruto-kun.-dijo la pelinegra desapareciendo en el pasillo.

-¿Que análisis hacia?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ah y otra cosa, no la mires con ojos pervertidos, tanto como mi rosa y mi margarita, sacaron los atributos de su bella madre, Ayako que en paz descanse, pobre de la mires con ojos pervertidos o te los saco yo mismo, ¿hablamos en el mismo idioma?-el pobre estaba aterrado, Neji era algodón a lado de Hiashi.

-Ya está lista la cena.-dijo Hanabi, Naruto suspiro aliviado.

Entraron al comedor todos juntos, Tenten y Hanabi se esmeraron en la cena y en el postre, estaba todo delicioso, no se moriría de hambre si se casaba con Hinata, pensó el oji azul con felicidad, pero vio la cara de su futuro suegro con ojos escrutadores sobre el y corrió frio en su espina dorsal.

-Cariño, ¿quieres un poco de vino?- dijo el castaño

-No gracias, mi Neji.-

-¿Pasa algo?, siempre te tomas una copa conmigo o los domingos en la cena.-

-Yo…Estoy embarazada.-el castaño corrió a darle un abrazo a su esposa y a darle un tierno beso en los labios, Hinata se limitaba a sonreír, por un momento se imaginó cono seria esa escena con el rubio, se conmovió.

-Ahora entiendo todo lo que te pasaba y los vómitos matutinos.-aun apretándola.

-Al fin voy a tener un nieto, ven para acá Tenten-chan, déjame abrazarte también, casi creí que ya no iba ser abuelo.- mientras le daba un abrazo a su nuera, Hanabi también se incorporó al acto.

-Felicidades, van a ser una linda familia.-Dijo el rubio, recordando a su mama que también le exigía un nieto.

-Ahora queda que mi hermana y Naruto tengan uno, para que juegue con el de Neji.-dijo Hanabi sin anestesia, ante esto sus caras se volvieron rojas, Tenten comenzó a reírse a carcajadas en cambio, su marido y su suegro estaban pálidos.

-Asi que Naruto, eres profesor por lo que me contaron.-

-Si, profesor de educación física.-

-Bueno, creo que debes guiar a esos jovencitos por el camino de deporte, en mi juventud aproveche mucho en los talleres de karate, lucha grecorromana y aún sigo siendo un profesional en ello, me mantienen en forma.-dijo de manera amenazante el patriarca de los Hyuga.

-Por suerte a los chicos que entreno, van en primer lugar del torneo regional de futbol, trato de cuidarlos lo más posible, no es una relación muy formal de alumno-profesor, compartimos mucho.-

-Ya veo.-

-De hecho Hinata-chan fue mi amuleto la última vez.-menciono Naruto con orgullo, su novia solo atino a reír tímidamente.

-Mi niña no solamente es hermosa, es inteligente y delicada, se parece mucho a mi Ayako.-

-¿Que tal si se van a sentar al sillón los dos solos?.-dijo Neji.

-Claro porque no aprovecho de mostrarle las fotos de cuando era niña de mi Hinata.-dijo con una sonrisa Hiashi, en cambio al pobre no quería estar solo con su suegro, Sasuke era un oso de peluche en comparación con el.

El papa de Hinata le llevo un álbum de fotos a Naruto y en todas ellas era realmente hermosa, de bebe hasta el día de hoy.

-Disculpa todas las amenazas, van en serio, tengo que proteger a mis niñas y a mi hijo, desde que murió su madre por un cáncer al útero, tuve que cumplir dos papeles a la vez, no quiero que les hagan daño, mi hijo siempre me ha ayudado mucho, hace mi papel cuando yo estoy lejos, cuando me conto de ti, tuve desconfianza, pero me conto la conversación que tubo contigo, eres responsable, un hombre de palabra ,tus padres viven lejos y cuidas a tu hermana, por lo que se, no la paso bien por un periodo largo, estuviste firme a su lado, ella y mi hija ahora son grandes amigas, me alegra verla de ese modo realizada, protégela mucho por favor.-

-Se lo prometo, palabra de Haruno,- dijo el rubio.

-Pero mis amenazas se cumplen y aun estas a prueba HA-RU-NO .-dijo el papa de Hinata con el aura maliciosa y el rubio volvió a palidecer.

Al final de la velada que termino muy tarde, Hinata fue a dejar a Naruto a la parada de buses.

-Tu papa da miedo Hinata-chan, pero lo entiendo.-tomado de la mano de su novia.

-Lo se.-ella se acercó, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios de manera directa, se alejó lentamente, casi arrepintiéndose de su osadía, totalmente roja.- lo siento Naruto-kun.

El la quedo mirando y le devolvió el acto, ella lo miro con una sonrisa tímida.

-Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa, fue muy difícil para mí estar a tu lado y no poder besarte.- dijo el rubio de manera alegre.

-Para mi también…¿En otra ocasión?.-dijo ella contenta.

-Si.-y ambos se despidieron...Definitivamente habian aumentado mas las ganas de verse.

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Naruto**_

-Ya es un paso gigante, animo, me tengo que ir.-dije cogiendo mi bolso.

-Cuidate mucho y adios.-dijo mi hermano.

* * *

Menudo suegro que le toco a Naruto y a Sasuke le cortaron la inspiración por pasarse de listo...Gracias por leer, muchísimas gracias :D **Akime Maxwell** , **Cinlayj2** , **Hinata12Hyuga** y a **HiNaThItHa.16241,.**

Un abrazote apretado.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, espero que estén bien, fuerza para esta semana :3 .

* * *

Capítulo 13: Entre dos mundos

Todos estaban protegiendo Tenten a su manera con tal de que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por su embarazo, que cada día más notorio, pero ella insistía en que no quería dejar de trabajar, Hinata aunque atrasada igual iba a taller, por mi parte se habían calmado las cosas en el trabajo y con Sai aprovechamos esos ratos libres para que posara para el, en la azotea aprovechando el buen tiempo.

-Sabes he escuchado que cerca de aquí hay un cerro que tiene un sendero muy bello, un amigo me recomendó que fuera, ¿porque no aprovechamos de hacer el picnic allí?.-

-Esta bien, que te parece mañana.-

-OK.-

Como habíamos acordado, ropa cómoda, mochila con todo lo necesario para comer y beber, me fui temprano tratando no despertar a nadie. El lugar es uno de los pulmones verdes de Konoha, hay senderos, quinchos para asados y un mirador con una vista privilegiada de la cuidad. Con Sai nos encontramos a la entrada del parque para comenzar el ascenso que duro un par de horas y nos sentamos a comer en unas mesas que estaban cerca de la cumbre.

-Feita siempre escoges el camino difícil.- al sentase y beber un poco de agua.

-Si, pero no puedes negar que el paisaje estaba asombroso.-

-Tienes razón, por cierto no me voy a morir con los onigiris, están deliciosos.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada, es verdad, eres una mujer que con muchas cualidades, bonita, buena cocinera, inteligente y muy trabajadora, sobre todo bonita.- me dijo acariciando mi pelo.

-Gracias… Si sigues asi vas hacer que me sonroje.-tratando de apartarme un poco.

-Eso es lo que quiero-mientras tomaba mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- vamos feita, ya queda poco para llegar a la cumbre.

Al cabo de una hora llegamos a la cima, nos ubicamos en unos asientos que estaban cerca del mirador y Sai comenzó a trabajar en el retrato.

-Quédate quieta.-

-Lo siento….-

-Por suerte ya me falta poco para terminar, tomemos un descanso mi musa.- se sentó a mi lado apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-Si.-

-¿Qué te .parece si vamos a mi casa después del trabajo y celebramos que termine tu retrato?.-

-Claro.-

-Sakura me gustaría estar para siempre a tu lado.- mientras tomaba mi mano con fuerza…Con el siento seguridad, confianza, cariño…Pero con Sasuke es lo contrario es pasión, intensidad, adrenalina…Si pudiera fusionarlo en un solo hombre…Seria perfecto…No pude despegar la vista del cielo seguía tornándose entre matices anaranjados, morados y rojizos, mientras comenzaban a encenderse lentamente las luces de la cuidad, era un hermoso espectáculo.

-Sai…Creo que es momento que ya bajemos antes que se haga tarde.-

...Nos despedíamos para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, no podía para de pensar en todos los momentos que pase con el, pero me faltaba algo, entre el cielo con Sai o el infierno con Sasuke…

...

Cuando fui a trabajar Karin no llego, la habían mandado a una de nuestras oficinas en Shenzhen y por un par de semanas iba a estar ausente y vi en su lugar a quien menos esperaba.

-Hola.-

-¿Shion?, ¿ no que te habías ido?.-

-Si se extendieron por 3 meses antes de volver, usare algo de mi tiempo y voy a ser tu asistente por estas semanas antes de partir.-

-Lo que digas, lo primero que vas a ingresar los datos que te envié y luego revisar la lista de clientes que se encuentra con ellas.-

-¿Cómo esta Naruto, sigue de novio con esa chica?.-

-Si sigue con Hinata ¿porque?-

-….Nada y ¿Sasuke?.-

-Bien.- algo no me gustaba de esa chica, lo mejor era tenerla controlada.

...

Después de unos días fui a la tienda para ver a Hinata, necesitaba un respiro, la rubia me preguntaba literalmente por todo se convirtió en mi sombra, tenía que advertirle a Naruto sobre lo que había pasado en este periodo, por suerte me lo encontré junto con Hinata y a Sasuke.

-Hola, ¿Dónde está Tenten?.-

-Fue con Neji a hacerse una ecografía.-dijo Hinata.

-Me imagino que debes estar emocionada.-

-Mucho, todos tratamos de ayudar a Neji, incluido nuestros vecinos.-

-Que bien, Sakura tengo que ir a comprar unas servilletas y otras cosas que nos faltan, ¿podrías quedarte aquí con Sasuke?

-Anda Hinata y aprovechas de darte una vuelta con el dobe.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Gracias teme, te debo una.-

-Y muchas otras.-

-Tan humilde teme, vámonos mi princesa.- salieron los dos tomados de la mano a toda velocidad.

-Te quiero pedir un favor Sasuke.-

-Hmp.-

-Es sobre Shion.-

-Ella si que es una molestia, el dobe sufrió mucho por ella desde que se fue, ahora es muy feliz junto con Hinata.-

-Ha vuelto, de hecho está trabajando conmigo y pregunto si estaba soltero y por ti.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eso, adviértele a Naruto sobre ella.-

-Lo hare, me impresiona lo diferente que te ves aquí y en casa, toda una señorita de 8.30 a 17.00 y después….-

De repente una anciana.

-Hola jovencita, me puede dar uno de esos pasteles con merengue y otro de chocolate que están ahí.-

-En seguida.- baje a tomar los pasteles que pidió y la señora queda mirando detenidamente a Sasuke

-Son una pareja muy bonita.-

-El no es.. .-

-Gracias señora y en dos años más queremos casarnos.- dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Felicidades jovencita tienes mucha suerte, si yo estuviera 40 años más joven te habría robado a tu novio, es muy atractivo.-

-"Cariño", tienes que darle su cambio a la dulce señora, aquí están sus pasteles.- no lo entiendo.

-Disculpa mi bombón.-

-Gracias niña…Aparte de bonitos, son adorables, espero tengan muchos hijos en el futuro.-la señora estaba fascinada con el pelinegro.

-No..- genial, ahora no me va dejar hablar y lo quiero matar.

-Si yo también, ojala tener un equipo de futbol, ¿no mi vida?.-

-…."Cariño" me avergüenzas.- no sabía por dónde meter mi cabeza, mi cara estaba peor que un semáforo en rojo.

-Los voy a dejar solos, ha sido un encanto conocerlos, ojala se cumpla tu deseo querido, adiós.- y se fue.

-Sasuke, ¿que se te paso por la cabeza?-mi ira llego al límite, quería estamparlo en la ventana.

-Quería jugar y no romperle el corazón a esa pobre abuela.-mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja.

-¡Eres un fastidio!.- tratando de alejarme de el, pero me abrazo por detrás.

-Pero soy tu fastidio Sa-ku-ra…Odio que me dejes con las ganas.-me mordió la oreja de manera suave y senti las piernas como gelatina.

-Sa..Sasuke deja de hacer eso, va a llegar gente o mi hermano…- trate de soltarme, pero se aprovecha de los veinte centímetros de altura por lo que me supera.

-Lastima, recién me estoy divirtiendo...-mientras olfateaba mi cuello, sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda.

-Sas ..-

-Sakura-chan,¿ Nos demoramos mucho?.- no separamos en un segundo, al escuchar ese grito tan reconocible.

-No dobe, solo recibimos a un cliente.-

-Gracias Naruto-kun, por acompañarme.-

-No es gratis, después quiero mi premio.-y Hinata lo beso en la mejilla, este no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Dobe deja de babear o tendremos que limpiar el piso.-

-Teme, eres un mata pasiones solo porque no tienes novia , por cierto,¿ te acuerdas de Shino Aburame ?.-

-Si, era nuestro compañero de clases junto con Choji y el fracasado.-

-Lo encontramos en la calle con Hinata, ahora es dj en un club de Konoha y nos dio unos pases gratis.-

-Genial diviértanse.-dije.

-Pero son ocho entradas, podríamos ir todos juntos, así podrías ir con Sai, no ¿Sakura-chan?.- al escuchar ese nombre, la cara de Sasuke cambió radicalmente y fue a la entrada.

-Creo que le voy a preguntar mañana.-

-Bueno, ya es momento de cerrar,¿ me ayudas Naruto-kun?.-

-Creo que eso va a tener otra tarifa.-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Después me cobras.-y lo abrazo, el le devolvió con un tierno beso en su pelo a Hinata y luego uno pequeñito en los labios.

-Mejor suéltame o voy a tener que pedirle al teme y a mi hermana que salgan de aquí antes que demos un espectáculo.-

-Tienes razón, quería aprovechar de que Neji no está.-dijo Hinata con una risa picara.

-Esa es mi novia.-y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Porque Hinata no se va con nosotros?, ya es tarde para que vaya a su casa y les dice que va a dormir conmigo.- le sugerí a mi hermano.

-Tienes razón, voy a llamar a mi casa antes que se preocupen.-

-¿Y porque mi Hinata tendría que decir eso?.- dijo Naruto algo confuso.

-Dobe quieres que Hiashi te vaya a buscar a la escuela mañana y dejarte en ridículo frente a tus alumnos.- de solo nombrar a

su suegro, mi hermano se puso azul y capto el mensaje a la perfección.- Y pasa a una farmacia si es que no quieres darles primos a tu cuñado. –ante esto a Naruto y a la oji-perla, se les colorearon las mejillas.

Lo único que pensé en ese momento que si llegaba a tener sobrinos, no salieran con el comportamiento hiperactivo del padre.

-Vámonos dobe, tenemos una charla, ni que fuera tu papa.-

-Si papito lindo, lo que tu digas…-y Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza a mi blondo hermano.-AAAaH, eres un bruto.

... ..

Llegamos a casa exhaustos, nos servimos algo de comer y Hinata se llevó algunos pastelillos con crema del local.

-Voy a llamar al tiro,¿ dónde está el teléfono? .-

-Por aquí, al final del pasillo.-

-Gracias.- y la deje que hablara con los suyos.

-Dobe que ¿te parece si vemos La masacre en Texas? .-

-Pregúntale a mi princesa teme.-tratando de evadir la pregunta

-¿Y tu que dices Sakura?.-

-Bueno.-

-Me dijeron que si, por suerte hable con Tenten y me dijo que él bebe estaba sano pero no quería que dejaran ver su sexo aun, en la otra visita al doctor le dirán que va ser.-

-Sakura-chan, ¿y tu cuando me darás sobrinos?

-Preocúpate de ti…Hinata debes conocer nuestros padres emocionada de conocerte.-

-¿En serio? -

-Si de hecho, quiere que vengas con nosotros para las próximas vacaciones, va quedar fascinada contigo, sino fuera por ti, seguiría creyendo que Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke.- venganza, mi querido hermano sabiendo que estoy soltera, me sale con eso.

-Molestia, no era necesario que dieras tanta información.-

-Sakura-chan…- ambos estaban irritados, pero con mi "cuñada" presente no me podían hacer nada.

-Y de hecho también yo lo creí…Gracias Hinata.-

-¿Hinata, Quieres ver La masacre de Texas?.-dijo Sasuke antes que siguiera con el tema.

-Si.-

-Mala idea dejarla decidir.-

Durante la hora que duro la película Hinata estaba emocionada junto con mi blondo hermano abrazándola, Sasuke y yo entre una que otra mirada fugas, a veces me perdía en sus orbes negros, una imagen dicen mil palabras, aun no podía descifrar que trataba de decirme, me preguntaba como seria esta situación con Sai…Al terminar la película me fui con Hinata al dormitorio.

-Toma, este te quedara precioso.- le pase un piyama que era un short y una polera morada y yo con un camisón rosado sin mangas.

-Gracias.-me fije en la anatomía de Hinata al cambiarse de ropa, es muy bella, no entiendo porque se escondía de esa manera sus curvas pronunciadas con la palidez de su piel, me recordó a mi antes.

-Si quieres te paso un cepillo de dientes.-

-No te preocupes, siempre traigo mi cartera.- me mostro de su mochila un pequeño estuche con desodorante, cepillo de dientes peineta e hilo dental.

-Ok, ya entendí.- y nos sentamos en la cama, era agradable no ser la única chica de la casa por una noche.

-Sakura-chan, tú,¿ ya le has bailado a alguien?-

-Si pero fue más bien por la fuerza…A Sasuke.-

-Nunca me contaste eso.-

-Fue al inicio de las clases, días después que él se mudó aquí, me encontró practicando, le pedí que no le dijera nada a mi hermano y por guardarme el secreto…Me pidió ese favor, aunque en ocasiones se pasa.-

-Ahora entiendo porque me pediste que lo ocultara, ¿te da vergüenza?.-

-Si, sobre todo por mi hermano, antes yo no era así cuando estaba con Sasori, me despreocupaba mucho de mí misma, mi vida era el, fue difícil aceptar que no estaba conmigo y como lo hizo…Tres años de noviazgo para nada, sino fuera por Naruto, Sasuke y mi tía Tsunade, no sé qué habría pasado.-

\- Tenten, también le debo mucho, ya embarazada tengo que apoyarla lo que más que pueda y por mi sobrino que viene en camino… La danza hace milagros, libera, gracias a eso te conocí y estoy con Naruto-kun.-

-¿Y Neji y tu papa lo saben?

-No, solo Hanabi y Tenten, que me piden que les enseñe un poco.

-Eres linda, lo repito, mi mama te va a adorar.- y la agarre del brazo. -¿Por qué la pregunta del baile?

-Es que quiero hacer algo especial para Naruto-kun, quiero darle una sorpresa y creo que esa es la mejor manera, necesito algo de ayuda por favor.-quede impresionada, mi dulce amiga queriéndole bailar a mi hermano esto si que no me lo espere nunca.

-No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar y ya se quien pedirle ayuda, sin embargo va a ser después de la salida al club.-

-Lo que tu digas.-

* * *

Ya las verdades quieren salir...Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esto y como siempre a **Cinlj2** , **Akime Maxwell** , a **HiNaThItHa.16241** , es verdad Sasuke siempre sale con algo nuevo contra Sakura XD y a **Monokuma** , te encuentro la razón, las ideas están mal enlazadas, voy a pedir ayuda al respecto :3

Gracias a todo y un abrazo a la distancia.


End file.
